Antien
by JediVana
Summary: Antien Potter has finally come to Hogwarts. Full summary inside. Sequel to "The Eldar"
1. Introductions

Antien

Antien

Description: Antien Potter, second son of the savoir of the Wizarding world, had never seen Hogwarts, but when he enters his 6th year at the school his father once called home, events will be put into motion that will change the course of the wizarding world.

Disclaimer: You'd think after the many times I've written this I would have something witty, but nope. NOT MINE! (I will not put this anymore; I think this chapter will suffice.)

Started: March 12, 2008

Chapter I:

The date was September 1, 2018, twenty years had passed since the wizard known as Voldemort was destroyed and his evil cleansed from the earth. Not many people, short of those who were at Hogwarts that fateful day really understood what really happened that day. Even then, so many things happened in such a short time that for the residence of Hogwarts at the time, the memories were hazy at best.

The Galad and Weasley families disappeared for a few years while the Wizarding world recovered and got used to the new found peace. Estel Galad never went back to using his edain name save for legal matters, but it wasn't that he wasn't proud of the Potter name. He just felt that it didn't fit the person he had become.

The Wizarding World barely ever saw the likes of Estel Galad had his own family, while the rest of the Weasley family, minus Balan and Amariel, went the rest of the Weasley clan went back to the lives they had before the war.

That was why a whole mess if red headed people bombarded platform 9 ¾ on that September morning. It was the start of another term at Hogwarts. The scarlet steam engine seemed more imposing to the alumni of Hogwarts than it did when they first saw it themselves all those years ago, yet they could feel the excitement in their children.

"Careful now!" One of the women called as one boy got to close to the tracks. Her long brown hair was once called bushy, but now it had long been tamed.

"Leave him be, Meleth," a red head said. "He's just excited." The smile that was on his face only widened at his wife's glare as he helped their daughter with her trunk. Two red haired men walked by after that wearing identical smirks which suited them to which she only sighed.

Behind the twins came a red haired woman and a black haired man. Little was actually known about this couple. The red head's hair was pulled back in an elegant twist that looked like it was missing an adornment, while the black haired man had his hair pulled back in a low pony tail. Patron's of King's Cross Station only saw this family once a year in its entirety, the other times it was only the woman that picked her child up. This year it seemed different. This year their second child was heading to Hogwarts. Only there seemed to be a problem. He looked like he was going into his sixth year.

And he was.

Antien Potter, second son to Harry and Ginny Potter was just entering Hogwarts and he was going into his sixth year. For the first 15 years of his life he spent under the tutelage of his adoptive grandmother, Vayna Galad for his elven gifts. It was only when he mastered those gifts did he and the family feel that he was ready for Hogwarts.

The 16 year old stood just over two meters tall, taller that his father ever got. His features were sharp yet there was a softness that his family said he got form his mother. His hair was black with a red tint to it a gift from both sides of the family and he was the only one of his siblings to receive the green eyes of grandmother Lily. Yet the only thing that he seemed to receive from his elvish family was his pale skin and that alone told the people around them that the boy was different.

"Ready for school, brother?" James asked clamping his hand on his shoulder.

"Considering the scores I got?" Antien answered. "I am ready as I will ever be."

James scoffed. "What are you talking about? You received the best scores since Aunt Hermione when she finally took them, and you didn't even go to Hogwarts. Personally, I don't know how you did it."

Antien just took a sidelong glance at his brother. "Two words: Ada, Vayna."

James just laughed as their mother came over to help them.

… … … … …

From across the platform Estel watched the two interact with melancholy in his eyes. "Are you alright, Estel?" Amariel asked as Balan struggled to reign in their children and steer them toward the train.

Estel sighed as he watched Rodwen assisting them with their trunks with their sister dancing around them. 'I don't know,' he answered slipping into elvish. 'Something is changing. I can feel it.'

'Yeah, our children are going to Hogwarts. I mean James is going into 7th year. Who knew we were getting so old?" Balan said while struggling against Hugo.

'That's not it," Estel responded, considering James was his son he knew it wasn't it. Rodwen looked up feeling eyes on her and watched Estel carefully with concern in her eyes. He sighed again before going over to her.

"Estel?" she asked.

'Later, Rodwen,' he whispered, not wanting to worry the kids. 'Ready to start school ions?' he asked his sons, smiling. Antien groaned as if sick of the question, but they nodded nonetheless. 'Okay, do you remember what we talked about?'

'Yes, Ada!' James said irritably. 'Don't speak in elvish unless we are sure we are alone.'

'Be careful what we talk about in English.'

Makes sure we write to you if anything happens that is not normal.' Though his tone said 'what exactly is normal?'

'And only use Wizard's magic,' Antien finished, rolling his eyes at his brother. That last rule really only applied to Antien as James wasn't really gifted in Elvish Magic, as Antien came to call the Art.

Estel only smiled and mussed their hair as best he could with the height difference and much to James' annoyance. The whistle sounded and parents around them hurried their children on the train.

'Be careful, you two,' Estel said as he pushed them to the door. They nodded and whispered 'yes, dad' before saying goodbye to their mother and hurrying on the train. The pair of parents watched the train pull away and disappear around the bend before the silence was broken.

'So… lunch at your place?' Balan asked. The other three rolled their eyes before walking through the barrier, Lily in tow behind her mother. 'What?'

… … … … … …

James settled uneasily into his seat as his brother and cousins watched him warily.

'What is it?' Antien asked.

'Did Ada seem… unsettled this morning?'

'Yes, but that doesn't mean –'

'I think this time its different,' James interrupted. 'Vayna and Legolas weren't there to see us off and I would think that with you starting and all…' he trailed off. 'Something is changing. I can feel it.'

… … … … …

'Ada?' Estel called into the manor house, Rodwen and the Weasley's not far behind. 'Naneth?'

'In here Estel!' a voice called from the direction of the kitchen.

'Where is Ada?' he asked at they settled at the table.

'Something came up in town and he and the twins had to take care of it,' she answered from the stove. 'And since he forbade me from going and seeing young Antien off this morning I've been here.'

Her adoptive children seemed concerned at that. 'What's wrong?' Rodwen asked.

"Same thing as always,' she answered settling the food in front of them. They didn't ask how she knew they were hungry just dug in. 'How was he?'

'He seemed nervous, but overall it was pretty smooth,' Rodwen answered.

'Where's Lily?'

'We dropped her off at mum's house before we came here,' Estel said before leaning back into his chair thoughtfully.

Vayna eyed him carefully before asking the question that she had wanted to ask since they got there. 'Now what's wrong? I know Balan only comes for the food, but it has been awhile since all four of you have visited.'

The three turned to Estel and he shut his eyes before leaning forward in his seat.

… … … … …

"Potter, Antien." The entire hall broke out in whispers while his relatives rolled their eyes. The lithe form stepped forward as Professor Connors placed the tattered old Sorting Hat on his head. James waited impatiently for the outcome of his younger brothers sorting, only he was sorely disappointed.

"Uh, Professor? The Hat won't sort me."

Headmistress McGonagall, how took over leadership of Hogwarts after the death of Albus Dumbledore, leaned forward in her chair. "What are you talking about, Mr. Potter?"

"The Hat said it is unable to sort me." Antien went from looking at the headmistress to looking for his brother. It took a moment, be he managed to catch his brother's eye and communicate the problem.

James stood and drew all eyes to him. "Headmistress? May my brother and I speak to you in private?"

McGonagall nodded and the trio left leaving the questioning glances from his relatives and the whispers behind.

… … … … …

'Something is changing,' Estel said. 'I can feel it.' Vayna sighed into her tea. 'You've felt it too.' It wasn't a question.

The she-elf nodded and stood, depositing her dished in the sink before tuning back to them. 'I've felt it since Rodwen's birthday, when I first saw Antien.'

'What are you talking about?'

Vayna sank into her chair suddenly looking very tired. 'I had a vision…' The other four stiffened. 'The moment Antien was born.' She smiled. 'In fact I was woken by his cries, but I saw him and James at Hogwarts. They were simple talking while standing in the hallway near the library. As I walked up beside them the turned and smiled. That was it, but I knew that things were about to change when I saw Antien looking exactly as he did in my vision. Then you announced that he was going to Hogwarts and my suspicions proved true.'

'But what does it all mean?' Rodwen asked.

'It means that we re once again called to Hogwarts.' The five turned in their seats toward the door.

… … … … … …

"I may know why the Sorting Hat was unable to place my brother," James said as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Then please, Mr. Potter, enlighten me, because as far as I know this has never happened."

James took a deep breath. "Well, that is where you are wrong. The old professor eyed him questioningly. "It was almost unable to place me."

"But it placed you in Gryffindor."

"Only after fighting with its self for five minutes, but that is besides the point." James turned to Antien and his brother nodded. He seemed to stiffen for a moment as his features started to change. His dark hair grew to just below his shoulders, his face sharpened and his ears became pointed. "The reason he is unable to be sorted is because he is an elf."

"But you are as well are you not?"

James nodded. "But I was not born with my heritage, Antien was."

… … … … …

'Ada?' Legolas Greenleaf stood flanked by the twin sons of Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan, who both had identical looks of mischievousness in their eyes. However they parted to reveal the small form of Nymphadora Tonks Lupin Tonks and Remus married soon after Estel and Rodwen. Their own son, Teddy named after Tonks' Father, was about to turn nine. If he wasn't with her it mean that he was with his maternal grandmother, Andromeda.

She nodded her greeting before getting to the point. "Remus sent me with word from Hogwarts." How they were able to communicate with him their and Tonks working at the ministry Estel had yet to find out. "Something has happened and the kids are fine," she added quickly dispelling their fears. "Antien was unable to be sorted."


	2. Classes

Chapter II:

Antien sat with his family for his first breakfast in Hogwarts. Their heads of house worked their way down the table handing out their timetables. Remus Lupin was the one that took over for Professor McGonagall as the Gryffindor head of house and smiled at young Antien as he made he made it to where they sat.

"I told professor McGonagall that I would take care of you because I knew I would find you sitting at my table." Antien smiled guiltily. Remus tapped his wand on the parchment and handed it to his honorary nephew. "Your other professors and I thought it wise that you take classes with all four houses, so here you are. If you need any help let me know."

"Thanks, Uncle Remus," he said and Remus smiled again before continuing onto Rose who was in Antien's year. As Antien waited to compare with Rose he looked his schedule, mentally placing the classrooms.

"Uhg!" Rose groaned slamming her head on the table. "I always have potions first!"

"I'm sorry but it is good for me because I have potions first as well."

"At least time around Professor Snape is halfway nice to the Potter name," James commented as he sat with his own schedule. "Weasley, too," he added at a glare from Rose. 'Though less so,' he whispered in Antien's ear, which laughed quietly.

"Uh, James? What's Ancient History and Practical Defense? I didn't see them in the brochure they forced me to read."

James looked over Antien's schedule then his own. "I don't know, but it seems that it's mandatory for all of us because I'm taking them, too."

At that moment Professor McGonagall stood, no doubt to address the growing confusion among her students. "The School Governors and I thought it best under the current circumstances that we enact certain classes. It took a little while but we managed to find the perfect Professors for such classes." She gestured to the newly occupied seats and the four teenagers groaned. "Students, please welcome Professor Elizabeth Wyatt who will be teaching Ancient History and her husband Liam Wyatt and their cousins Ewan and Edward Wyatt, who will be teaching Practical Defense." There was a polite scattering of applause as students strained to see their new Professors.

"How much you want to bet we'll see our parents by the end of the week?" Antien said as he eyed their elven family.

"Why do you even ask that? You know we won't bet against you," Hugo said.

"Not after we ended up owing you 200 galleons," Rose continued. "And then trying to explain to our parents why we needed the money." James barely hid the smirk that graced his face.

"Just as long as they don't live in the castle I'll be fine," Hugo added.

"Don't curse us yet, Hugo!" Rose exclaimed. James and Antien lost it then and burst out in hysterical laughter.

"What?!" the other two asked in unison.

Antien was then only one who could answer. "Nothing?" Rose huffed but didn't ask further.

"Its almost eight. We have to leave if we're going to get to class on time," Rose said instead. The other three agreed and Hugo shoveled in the rest of his breakfast before heading to class.

… … … … … …

Antien nearly spit his pumpkin juice across the table as he read the letter from his parents the next day.

"What?" James asked as he mock wiped the juice from his face.

Antien glared. "Ada and Naneth bought a house in Hogsmeade that they're going to share with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione." Antien turned her glare at the parchment. "I can tell they know something they're not telling us."

"We may have to wait until they get here to see."

Antien moodily pulled his timetable out and looked over what he had that day. _Vayna and Legolas' classes today. This should be fun,_ he thought.

He picked up his last piece of toast and bag and bid his family goodbye.

… … … … … …

He had to endure Care of Magical Creatures with a hardly component professor that didn't even warrant Antien remembering his name and Transfiguration with Anna Connors, McGonagall's young replacement before he got to Vayna's class and if he was expecting anything, it wasn't what he got.

He walked into the classroom only to stop dead in his tracks. It looked exactly like the library back in Imladris. Instead of the standard desks there were plush upholstered chairs and antique looking chaise lounges. Antien noticed that he cause a small traffic jam just as Vayna appeared to ushered them in. "Please take a seat quickly and quietly so we can begin." Antien felt his cheeks redden as he picked his favorite chair and waited for the explanation that he knew was coming.

"Mae govannen, students, to Ancient History: Magical and Muggle. In this course we will study the history of the magical and muggle world and how they interacted, and no, we will not be studying the goblin rebellions. I will leave that for Professor Binns." The students laughed though Antien didn't quite understand why. "Also, in this class we will explore what is Myth and Legend and the facts behind them." She moved behind Antien to the main bookcase and took out a stack of newly printed books. These are your textbooks. Now mind you this is the abridged version and we will spend most of time filling in the banks. Thus you will have each chapter read before class." She slowly handed out the books and Antien snorted at the title:_ Earth's History From the Beginning to the Present_. Vayna winked at him before continuing. "As you are probably wondering about this room, so let me explain." She took the chair next to the unlit fire. "When I took this job, I set the curriculum and the text, but I knew it wouldn't be enough. The library you see around you is the library I have at home. However these books are translations and copies. Translations because I know that you can't read the originals and copies because the books are far too old to be handled by teenagers." Antien wanted to add Elrohir and Elladan to that list but held his tongue. "You will use these books to further your regular reading because you're lucky if you find anything useful in the school library." A few students smiled Antien snorted and one girl looked outraged. "You're first assignment is to answer the questions in the board with what you know and we'll go from there."

The questions ranged from: What is the earliest recorded history: magical or muggle? Recount the story of king Arthur and Camelot. and: What do you know elves?

Antien had to bite back his laughter at that last question after envisioning the many answers she was going to get it.

"Time's up!" Vayna said with five minutes left in the class. "Make sure you name is one the top of your paper and leave the on desk near the door. Last minute information that I forgot to tell you earlier, these chairs are a privilege, if I hear that you are abusing that privilege then we will go back to desks and chairs and frankly _I_ don't want that. For homework read the first chapter of your textbook. Dismissed."

Antien smiled at the collective groan and walked up to Vayna smirking slightly. He checked to see if they were alone before saying. 'You do realize how many answers you will get with that last question, right?'

Vayna laughed as she tidied up the room and gathered the papers. 'It's not totally morbid curiosity I really want to know.'

'Only you would.' He checked his watch. 'I better get down to the Great hall for lunch. Only two more hours until Legolas' class.'

Vayna smirked but didn't take the bait. Antien's smirk grew as he headed to lunch.

… … … … … …

James and Antien were not surprised to find the class standing in a clearing on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

They had their own weapons concealed by magic and their clothes. If all three of them were teaching the class James and Antien both had to expect anything. The class had all assembled and was waiting patiently when Antien noticed a slight movement to his left. Using the hand signals that only he and James knew he clued his brother to where they were.

Suddenly Elrohir jumped at him from his left and Elladan attacked James from the right. Antien blocked quickly and together with James moved around the field avoiding both live and innate obstacles. For a fierce 10 minutes the four went back and forth the rest watching with unadulterated amazement. Antien managed to disarm Elrohir and claim his victory but James was beat by Elladan though to Antien's eyes it was close.

"Welcome to Practical Defense." Most of the students jumped at the sound of Legolas' voice echoing across the yard. Antien helped Elrohir up and handed him his blade while Elladan did the same for James. "In this course you will learn how to defend yourself without magic. You will learn many different styles both past and present. Your final will consist of whether you were able to create your own style with what we have taught you." Legolas smiled encouragingly. "We will start from the beginning and go as slow as we need to. I know that are nowhere near Antien and James, but I will tell you now, they have been learning under me and the rest since they have been they were able to wield a sword safely. Any questions?"

One girl raised her hand. "Why do we need to learn this at all? We've never had to before."

"The true answer to that remains to be seen, but for now it will be this: Slowly this world is forgetting and we cannot let that happen. Any other questions?"

One eager boy raised his hand. "Will we get our own swords?"

Legolas laughed. "Eventually. All in good time." The boy looked disappointed. "If there is nothing else, then let us begin." The three disguised elves divided the group up as Antien and James watched. After the fight they rested and the three teachers let them, though the brothers were still on their guard.

Two hours later the bell rang in the distance signaling the end of class. They were able to get through the set of exercises and Antien knew the students were exhausted.

Antien went to his quarters to wash up before dinner, but the moment he walked in he knew someone had been there that shouldn't have been. He did a quick search and found nothing, but still couldn't shake the eerie feeling. He quickly took a shower and headed to dinner hoping the feeling would be gone by the time he went to bed that night.


	3. Complications

Chapter III:

Antien dodged the blow that was aimed for his head and quickly brought his blade up and around nearly disarming his opponent. Nearly, anyway. That day it was Legolas's turn to challenge the young elfling. Antien belated saw the shift in his mentor's stance and regretted it when he fell hard on his butt. Legolas didn't say anything as he helped Antien up and handed him his blade. Legolas never had to lecture Antien about his mistakes as he did with Balan years before because he knew Antien was already beating himself up about them.

That day Antien was distracted because he was meeting his parents at their new house that afternoon. More than that he had homework to do and the mysterious feeling hadn't disappeared from his room as of yet.

After Legolas dismissed him with little more than a smile and nod Antien cleaned up quickly and headed to the library to start on the transfiguration essay that was due the next class. He found an empty table near the section he needed, spread out as best he could and set to work. He barely got the introduction written when he was interrupted by a shadow over him. He looked up into the kind eyes of Neville Longbottom, Herbology Professor and good friend to his parents. Antien had yet to have a decent conversation with him outside class since the term started, so he silently offer the young professor the seat next to him.

"How are you, Antien?"

"Fair. How are you?"

"Very well. How are you parents?"

Not knowing where the conversation was going Antien answered. "They are well."

Neville smiled and nodded looking relieved.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Antien asked slowly becoming worried.

Neville opened to respond but was interrupted by the appearance of Severus Snape. "Ah, Mr. Potter, Neville."

"Hello, Severus. How are you?"

"Well. How are the mandrakes maturing?"

Neville smiled. "Very well. They should be ready for your advance classes in another month or so."

Snape nodded and turned to Antien. 'Vayna is looking for you,' he said quietly. To which Antien nodded and started to gather his things. Just as he was about to leave Neville handed him a letter addressed to his father and merely smiled before leaving himself. Totally bewildered, Antien set out to find Vayna.

He found her some minutes later inside his rooms, but when he walked in he didn't like the feeling that permeated from the room.

'Vayna?' he asked. When she didn't turn to face him he walked around the living room and knelt in front of her. She was just staring into space. 'Vayna?' She blinked and her clouded eyes cleared. Antien sat back on his heels and waited for her to explain.

'He's coming. His presence is ever closer. Friend or foe, is starting to become clear.'

'But who is he?'

'Only his hair and eyes. So blond it is white and eyes like ice. So cold.'

'He's a friend thought, right?'

Vayna looked straight into his eyes and he shivered at the age he saw there. 'He's coming.'

The portrait hole suddenly burst open scaring him and James, Rose and Hugo tumbled in followed by Legolas and the twins. The spell was broken. Vayna stood as if nothing had happened and Antien regrettably followed her lead.

'You ready, Antien?' James asked. He nodded and they headed for Hogsmead.

… … … … … … …

Antien sat uncomfortably in the parlor of his parent's new house. It looked nothing like the home he grew up in. While he knew that would be the case it didn't stop him from not liking it. The house was cold, but he thought that it had to do with the new over stuffed furniture and furnishings. Antien sighed. It wasn't home.

'Antien?' He looked up to see his mother in the doorway. 'Are you alright?' He nodded even when he didn't believe it himself. 'Are you sure?' He nodded again and Rodwen sat next to him on the couch. 'Because I would have thought that you would be either fighting with James about which room you want or playing in the back yard with Lily. Now what's wrong?'

Antien stared into the unlit fireplace. 'This doesn't feel like home.'

Rodwen smiled. 'And Hogwarts does?'

'Its different because Hogwarts is my school, but home… home is where my family is.' Antien sighed. 'And this doesn't feel like home.'

'Give it time, ion-nin,' Rodwen tried, and then saw the fire that lit in her son's eyes.

'I don't want to "give it time"!' Antien stood and started pacing. He vaguely acknowledged that his father stood in the doorway.

'Antien, dear. What's wrong?' Rodwen said worried.

Antien stopped in front of the now roaring fire not knowing that he was the one that lit it. 'So much… grief. So much pain.' Antien turned his eyes on his father who reeled back. 'What haven't you told us, Estel Galad?' The clouded eyes closed and Antien crumbled to the floor.

… … … … … … …

Antien woke in an extremely comfortable bed that definitely was not his own but he decided that he was far too tired to be awake. He turned on his side determined to get back to sleep until he heard the voice of what he took to be the healer.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you're awake." He opened his eyes and closed them again against the harsh light. "I only hope that you do not follow in your father's footsteps. His file has got to be 5 centimeters thick." Antien propped himself against his pillows and wondered who exiled him to the Hospital Wing. Then he wondered what happened that warranted the Hospital Wing. As if she could mind read the matron said, "You collapsed in your parent's parlor. Your mother was most distressed."

"What happened?" Antien asked almost slipping into Elvish.

"Personally, I have no idea. My spells for some reason will not work on you, but after you were brought in that new history professor came in." Antien looked up in surprise. He knew something was really wrong if Vayna was involved. "Are you up for some food? You missed dinner and breakfast." Antien nodded though not really hearing her. He was trying to figure out what happened. He remembered pacing around but after that nothing and that got him worried.

The doors opened and his family walked hardly surprising him. Lily lunged onto his bed and pulled him into a fierce hug tears falling down her face. James looked worried along side his parents. Legolas stood with one of the twins the other surprisingly absent and Vayna slowly lowered herself next to him. He knew that she wanted to ask him something but refrained from doing so instead she asked. 'How are you?"

'Tired.' Elrohir snorted and Rodwen glared at him. 'What happened?'

'You don't know?' Elrohir asked.

Vayna shushed him. 'You know Locien didn't understand his gift when it first emerged.' Antien didn't miss his father stiffen at the sound of that name.

'Gift? What gift?' Antien asked essentially cutting his brother off in asking who Locien was.

'We don't even know if he has the Sight,' Estel said in a tone that told the kids they've had the argument before.

'There is only one-way to know for sure, Estel! And that is to ask him!' Vayna turned to him and he tried not to feel annoyed at being ignored. 'What did you see?'

Antien didn't know what he was supposed to do. He hadn't _Seen _anything. 'What?'

At that Estel look of worry increased ten fold. 'You spoke, ion. You spoke words that I know you wouldn't speak.' Estel sank to his knees next to his son's bed. 'It certainly wasn't your voice.'

'Ada? What is going on?'

'I don't know, ion. At least, not yet.'

… … … … … … …

A week later Antien was no closer to understanding what happened, but he did escape the Hospital Wing. It was only then that he was finally able to do some work something that the healer forbid of him for some reason.

He was buried in a mountain of papers and books as he worked to make up a weeks worth of work. A few professors offered to forgive the work but he refused knowing the amount of work was nothing compared to the work Vayna had given him.

He realized that he needed a different potions book (one class that wasn't offered to be forgiven) and decided he needed the break the journey would give him.

He rounded the corner and stumbled upon a young Hufflepuff girl desperately trying to reach a book that was far out of reach for her. Antien stepped up behind her and reached for the book that her struggling fingers pointed to and silently handed it to her. He turned away not expecting or wanting a thank you but the girl stopped him at the timid and surprised voice.

"No thank you was needed, but at any rate you're welcome."

He found the book he was looking for and quickly went back to his table only to find the shy Hufflepuff girl sitting there. "I didn't have anyone to sit with. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Though Antien thought his quiet work time was now over. "You are?"

"My name is Alexa. A Hufflepuff of course and a third year." She smiled. "Did that cover all your questions?"

"All but one," Antien answered. "I'm An-"

"Antien Potter," she finished. "I doubt there isn't a person in this castle that doesn't know who you are after the sorting and everything." Antien let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. He half expected her to say something about his father and he didn't need that right then. "Curious name: Antien."

"It's a family name," Antien responded hoping she would buy it. It seemed like she did.

"What was your other question?" she asked suddenly.

Antien swallowed thickly and hoped he wasn't going to loose a maybe friend. "Little more than a question of blood. Not that it really matters coming from me, considering I'm a half blood." _In more ways than one._

She smiled. "I'm a muggleborn, but for some reason my father thinks we are descended from squibs. Not that it really matters," she said echoing Antien's ramblings.

Somewhere in the castle a bell sounded and they both stood scrambling for their possessions so that they wouldn't be late for their next classes. Antien didn't want to be late for Legolas's class because the mere thought was scary.

As the pair went their separate ways Antien realized she hadn't given her family name. For a moment he saw a glimmer of worry and fear in her eyes before she answered, "Dursley. My family name is Dursley."


	4. Strangers

Chapter IV:

Antien didn't know what to make of the young Hufflepuff that had taken to sitting with him and his family any chance she got. He didn't know where he heard the name Dursley, though it may have been in passing as stories if people his family once knew were exchanged as the many reunions he had gone to. But it still didn't explain the girl's expression before she told him her last name and he was curious.

A week later he was just finishing his mountainous load of work he acquired and Alexa was quietly working next to him with a look of complete pain on his face.

"You all right?" he whispered knowing they were in the library.

"It's only my Divinations homework. I'm beginning to regret taking the class."

Antien sighed dramatically. "Alas, fair maiden I am unable to help you in your quest for the Inner Eye."

"Shut it, Antien," she responded to which he smirked.

"I learned long ago that true human seers are few and far between."

"Human?"

Antien backpedaled slightly realizing his mistake. "Well, they say that a person's best chance at finding a true seer is in what the wizards call 'Creature Races': Centaurs, Vampires, Werewolves, and Elves."

"How would you know that? I haven't read that anywhere."

"You wouldn't. My aunt, Hermione, worked hard to find any missing information that was kept from the public these last 20 years. Though in the past you could call it the prejudices of the Human Wizard variety."

"Sort of like the prejudices against Muggleborns."

"I guess you can say that."

They were interrupted by the loud arrival of James and his two friends, who had taken up the call of James's grandfather and became pranksters.

"You're going to get caught, you know that, right?"

"Maybe, maybe not, little brother." Antien merely went back to his homework and tried to ignore them. He nearly succeeded until he got the unsettling feeling that he was being watched. As Antien discreetly looked around he didn't see anyone, so he catalogued it in the back of his mind for further thought, only to forget when James's prank blew up in his face.

… … … … … …

"I told you you would get caught," Antien said without looking up from the book he was reading as James walked in to his rooms. James had just returned from his last detention with Professor Snape for his most recent prank. The teachers had yet to find out about the others.

"So you did, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, just wanted to say: I told you so." Antien could feel James's glare through the book cover, but he just smiled and kept reading. James went to grab his things and left without a word. Antien sighed and put his book down before stretching. James's return was his cue to head to bed.

Antien had chosen a room decorated in deep forest greens and dark blues, his favorite colors and the most that remind him of home in Imladris. Antien knew that his parents and family stayed in these rooms when they returned to Hogwarts and the Wizarding world, he had heard the story often enough. They had also described each room in detail, so much so that he knew each room by sight, but he knew for a fact that they didn't describe the room he chose yet it was the only room he felt comfortable in, at least until recently.

He pulled the curtains closed and tried to fall asleep. He was just nodding off when he heard a huge crash from the main room. Antien bolted up in bed and quickly grabbed his twin blades and moved his way into the living room. He found the balcony doors open and the curtains blowing in the wind. The moon was almost at its fullest and Antien knew that his Uncle Remus would be counting down the days until it was full. Antien could feel his magic on edge as he scanned the room. From his place hidden on the stairs, Antien saw a figure buried in a dark cloak, a design he thought he recognized. The figure had his back to the stairs. Antien slightly crept down the stairs and brought his blades to the intruder's neck, who tensed.

"How did you get in?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice.

'You really should be more careful on what you set as your password, young Antien," the figure said in quiet elvish. Stunned, Antien's grip loosened just enough that the stranger broke loose and after a brief struggle, Antien received a harsh blow to the head and passed out.

… … … … … …

Estel looked up from the paper he was reading when he heard someone enter via the floo network. He smiled at Rodwen, who was helping Lily with her breakfast and nodded at Balan and Amariel before entering the parlor.

"Minerva," he greeted the Headmistress who stood with a concerned look on her face.

"Estel," she answered cautiously. "I am afraid I come as the bearer of bad news."

"What is it?"

"Where is Rodwen?"

"In the dinning room."

Minerva nodded. "It is best that she hears this as well."

Estel followed her with a dire sense of foreboding. Rodwen looked up as they walked in concern etched in her face.

"Minerva?" Rodwen questioned.

"I am sorry to intrude."

"Nonsense," Rodwen answered. "Tea?"

"No thank you."

"What is wrong?"

"Something happened." Minerva raised her hand to stop the comments. "James went to Antien's suite to meet him for breakfast. He gave the portrait the password only to find the main room in shambles. It was quite obvious that there was a fight of some kind." She paused. "Estel, James couldn't find Antien and while we are looking for him now, we have yet to find anything."

"What?!" four voices rang out in varying degrees of worry and outrage in their tones. Lily looked thoroughly confused and almost in tears.

"But where… what rooms was he staying in?" Rodwen asked as she and the rest realized they never thought to ask.

"We thought it best that he stayed in your old rooms." Minerva answered, starting to rethink that decision.

"But she would have protected him," Amariel whispered.

"Who?" Minerva asked but they ignored her.

"She would only protect against those that truly wanted to harm him and the intruder did have the password," Balan said back. Amariel didn't know if she wanted to smile or smack him as the comment could have gone either way.

"Who?"

They looked up at the professor with confusion in their eyes. "You mean Professor, that you never noticed who guarded the Elven Suite?" Estel said.

Minerva shook her head.

Rodwen smiled sadly. "Rowena Ravenclaw."

… … … … …

Antien woke slowly and regretted it then entire way there. He head was pounding. He groaned and turned on his side and slowly opened his eyes. He was glad to only find one lit candle glowing in the otherwise dark room. He didn't know where he was but he was pretty sure he wasn't in Hogwarts.

'Ah, you are awake,' a voice said. Antien struggled against his pounding head to turn over to see his attacker, who was seeped in shadow. 'I was starting to get worried.'

'Who are you?' Antien asked not really expecting an answer.

'A friend," the stranger said shifting in his seat.

'Of who? My father?' Antien propped himself up against the pillows that cradled his aching head. 'Only he had friends that are speakers.'

'Speakers?'

'You are a speaker of elvish,' Antien explained.

'Yes, I am.'

'But how?'

Antien could barely see the stranger smile. 'All will be explained soon, but now we must get you to the hospital wing for your head.' The stranger laughed at Antien's groan.

Antien looked around the room as he was helped up from the bed. 'Where are we?'

'A rather remarkable room in Hogwarts,' the stranger said.

'What room?'

'The Room of Requirement.'

… … … … … …

Estel escaped the dining room after awhile, not wanting to hear any more conversation about his missing son. He went to his rooms and unearthed his father's old map and after muttering the password, he searched every inch only to find nothing. Frustrated, Estel threw the tattered parchment on the bed and started pacing. Estel was starting to realize that it was a bad idea to send Antien to Hogwarts. Everything had gone to Hell rather quickly.

He didn't know how long he paced his bedroom, but he knew it had been awhile when Rodwen came in with a smile on her face. "They found him."

… … … … … …

Antien didn't seem really understand everything that was going on around him. At first, the hooded stranger was helping him up the next he was lying in a bed in the hospital wing being surrounded by his family.

Not really caring who was around he asked. 'What happened?'

'Other than you disappearing for two days?'

'It was two days?' Antien scoffed.

James smiled despite his mother's glare. 'No only about 18 hours.'

'Do you remember anything?'

'Yes.'

'What happened then?'

'James had just left form picking up his bag and I had decided to head to bed. I was just falling asleep when I heard a crash from in the common room. When I got there the balcony doors were open and a figure in black stood in the middle of the room. I asked him how he got in and he answered that I should have been more careful about my passwords. We fought and he knocked me out. I woke awhile later in what he called the Room of Requirement. I asked him who he was but he only answered that he was a friend. But that is not the worst part.' Antien paused and looked at his Father. 'Ada, he was a speaker.'

'What do you mean?' Rodwen asked.

'He spoke Elvish,' Antien clarified even though he knew his father understood.

At that moment, the healer appeared carrying a tray full of food and at the looks everyone was giving her she said. "You needn't worry, Professor McGonagall confided in me the details of young Antien in case he was anything like his father." Estel smiled at that. "Which he is becoming." She looked at the strange family gathered around the bed. "If you ever need a place…"

"Thank you Madam," Estel said sincerely. "We will keep that in mind."

"Now it time for my patient's dinner. You can stay as long as he eats." Rodwen gave Antien a look that said _Oh, he will._

There came a nock at the Infirmary door and the healer spoke to the newcomer before walking over to the family. "There is an Alexa asking after you, Antien. If you would like me to let her in I suggest you change before I let her in."

Antien was confused until he felt someone's wand tap his head and a frisson down his back. 'A temporary one until we can reapply a more permanent one.' Antien look to his father gratefully.

The healer nodded and let the third year in. "Antien!" she yelled running over to his bed.

"Alexa!"

"I was so worried when you didn't come to breakfast and then the teachers were asking me if I had seen you. Oh… I'm so glad you're okay!" she said burying Antien in a hug. Antien awkwardly returned it.

"Antien, who is this lovely young lady?" Rodwen asked from her spot next to the bed.

"Uh, Mum, Dad… this is Alexa. She chose the moment I was piled with work to bother me… I mean befriend me." Alexa lightly smacked him on the shoulder and he mocked winced.

Rodwen smiled, happy that her son found such a good friend, yet Estel was studying the girl with utmost concentration until he reached a sudden and surprise conclusion.

"Dursley?" The girl meeped at the sound of her last name, yet she nodded turning to Estel, while the others stared. Then Estel started to laugh.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"Mad?" he answered. "Crazy? Maybe. But angry? Definitely not. The fact that you are here shows that he is not like his father. " At that the girl visibly relaxed. "How is your father?"

"He is well, though I think he is still getting used to me being a witch."

Estel laughed again. "I always wondered what happened to Dudley. I guess now I know."

…

…

…

…

…

A/N: I have had this chapter written out for a while now but I just haven't been in the mood to type but anyway, here is it. I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Family of the Strangest Type

**Chapter V**:

Antien was released after making sure there was no lasting effects of his head injury and he tried to go back to the work that had piled up in his absence but as that day went on he realized that it wasn't worth it. He mind kept wondering to the stranger. It didn't make sense that he was a speaker. There were so few of them left and once his family either sailed or died depending on who you talked to, there wouldn't be any left. Even then he thought that at least Legolas and Vayna would know every one of their comrades and as far as he knew they contacted them all only to find out this _stranger_ wasn't any of them. Antien sighed and leaned back into the armchair he was sitting in. None of it made sense. He thought again about the Room of Requirement and just being in the man's presence. Antien shut his eyes and let the images come, things that he failed to notice at the time. Antien had been laying on a low bed, more like a cot than a bed, a stack of pillows under he head, he realized then there had been a cold cloth on his head that had slipped away when he woke. He remembered there was only one candle lit yet there was a fireplace that looked just used. There was another bed in the corner that had looked slept in and a wardrobe open and full of clothes. It seemed that the man lived in the room.

Then Antien turned his attentions to the man himself. He seemed to have an aristocratic air to him yet he was kind and gentle when it came to helping him. His skin of his hands seemed pale and his fingers long and lean. He wore a deep dark cloak similar to the ones he had seen in his father's closet and he knew that they were of elven make. He did not see his face but as he focused on the image in his mind he thought he saw blond hair peek its way out, but he couldn't be sure.

Antien opened his eyes and turned to the fire. Whoever he was he seemed to be looking for something and not out to get him, whether that was good or not remained to be seen.

He turned to the door when he heard it open and saw James and Alexa walk in not realizing he was sitting there.

"Make yourself at home while I go and see if he's in his room." Antien smiled as he chose that moment to prank the prankster. Antien silenced Alexa when he caught her attention by placing his finger to his lips and slid back into the shadow of the chair missing her smirk.

"Huh," James said coming back down stairs. "I don't know where he is."

"We probably just missed him. Maybe he had a sudden library trip for his homework. It is laid out on the table." Alexa said without missing a beat.

"True," James said heading for the kitchen. "You want some tea?"

"Sure," she answered. She heard the water run in the kitchen and took the moment to look around the room. It felt different than the rest of the castle. Of course it may have had to do with who was guarding the rooms. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Antien to the kitchen and decided he needed more of a distraction. "Your brother has a nice place here. It almost makes me wish I wasn't sorted."

"Yeah, but the more of you there are the less of a novelty it becomes."

Antien shot her a quizzical look that asked _Where the hell did he get that?_ before he disappeared through the door. Suddenly she heard a very girlish scream and hysterical laughter before James and Antien came from the kitchen James sopping wet and Antien red from laughing so hard.

They were interrupted by the tapping sound at the window.

"Hedwig?" James asked opening the window to let the owl in.

"Hedwig? I thought she was a snowy owl," Alexa said as she eyed the dark colored owl and dried James off by a flick of her wand making Antien stare.

"She was but this is Hedwig the second. Ada's first owl died a few years back and he let us name this owl. I don't entirely think he was happy with our choice with Hagrid dead and all," Antien said then sighed. "I really do miss that gentle giant."

"When did he die?" Alexa asked knowing about Hagrid from the stories that her father told.

James scratched at his chin thinking. "It had to be close to 10 years now, right, Antien?"

"Yeah, because Lily was almost a year old."

"What was he really like? I only heard one story of him and it didn't paint him in the best of lights."

"He really was what I said," James answered. "A gentle giant."

"The worst cook."

Alexa smiled, remembering the story of the birthday cake. Her father said that he was so hungry that he didn't care how it tasted. It was only in the past couple of years did she see a glint of guilt in his eyes about the cake and his cousin.

"James, what about the letter?" Antien asked suddenly.

"Oh! Yeah." James turned it over and broke the seal. Reading quickly he soon handed the letter over to Antien. 'Ada said that something came up back in Imladris and he and Legolas had to take care of it. Vayna went with them for reasons of her own.'

'What about classes?'

'She said that she left instructions with Elrohir just to watch over us while we continue with our research,' James answered. 'As for the Practical Defense Classes Legolas said the twins would be alright on their own but if they needed help to ask us.'

'Why didn't he say ask Naneth or Aunt Hermione or Uncle Ron? They are just as proficient.'

James shrugged and turned to a very annoyed looking Alexa. "What was that about?"

"Family stuff," Antien said easily. "Well, family stuff that you don't have to worry about." He amended when Alexa gave him a very pointed look.

… … … … …

Estel didn't know what to think when they received word from the caretakers of Imladris telling them there was a problem that needed their attention. Not the Twins attention as it was their land of inheritance, but Estel and Legolas's. Vayna decided to accompany them though she wouldn't say why. Estel had a feeling that she had seen what had happened and wanted to know and see for herself that it had actually happened.

The groundskeeper and the last remaining "butler" (that really stood for the keeper of the Twins) met them at the door and by the looks on their faces it wasn't good.

'My Lords,' they said solemnly.

'For what reason have you called us?' Legolas asked formally. Estel never really got how to deal with servants. All he had to do was site the incident with Dobby and everyone left him alone.

'It is probably best to show you,' the butler said.

Legolas and Estel shared a puzzled look before following.

… … … … … …

Vayna walked into her private lounge and shut the door signaling to the maid that followed her she wanted to be alone, yet she didn't bat an eye when she saw the figure seeped in shadow.

'How long have you known?' the figure asked.

Vayna wanted to scoff and ask _Who me?_ but then realized it was far to much like the twins, instead answered the question outright. 'About 16 years.'

'You Saw it then?'

'Depends on what you thought I saw,' she countered. The stranger had yet to truly reveal himself yet if he was able to pass beyond the borders of the land he was no threat. Vayna turned when she heard the yell of her husband but was surprised to find that when she turned back around he wasn't there.

… … … … … …

Estel stood in utter disbelief at what was in front of him. The tomb that had laid for so long in peace was in pieces. The wards that he himself had laid so carefully were in shambles and they had no idea why.

'We were doing regular garden clean up when we found it. It looked like it happened just a week prior maybe less. We didn't know what to do beyond calling for you.' The butler had explained everything in hushed tones as if he was afraid to wake the dead.

'And the body?' Legolas asked slowly knowing what the knowledge was going to feel like.

'Gone.'

Legolas nodded his understanding and, as Estel walked forward, dismissed the servants with quiet thanks.

Estel fingered the stone and hissed at the cold feel of the magic that he felt there. 'It's been more than a week, Ada,' he said.

'How do you know?'

'The magic,' Estel answered simply and Legolas understood as best he could. Estel's hand traveled closer to the break and he hissed again, but this time in complete pain. He drew his hand back and saw that he had a burn not unlike he held his hand too close to a fire.

'Estel?'

'It's the magic,' he answered. 'It's too free, too wild to be any wizarding or elven for that matter. It felt destructive.'

'What could it mean?'

'I don't know. I will either ask Naneth or Amariel if they know or can find out.' Estel looked to his Ada and saw that he had a look of complete surprise on his face.

'That reminds me,' Legolas said as he went back to the house. Estel could just hear that he was calling for Vayna.

Estel looked back to the tomb praying to whoever will listen that everything would be all right.

…

…

…

…

…

A/N: With this chapter, the story takes an entirely different turn that originally thought, though I do not know where it will take me. There have been three or four different versions of this chapter this being the only one I typed. I got to a point where I just sat in front of my computer and typed.

Now I don't normally like doing these long Authors notes because I feel like they break up the story and I hate that in my work, but at the same time, when I read them in other stories it gives me insight as to who the author is. My excuse for this one is I thought the need to explain why the long wait.

Anyway, there are a few more clues in this chapter as to the identity of the stranger and I both hope and dread that you will figure it out. If you do, please message me or review so that I know.

I really hope that you like this chapter!

Always,

Vàna


	6. Birthday Surprises

Chapter VI:

**Chapter VI**:

The wizarding world knew so little of the cultures that were outside their own. Knowing so little led to the prejudices that still existed. The purebloods still teased the Muggleborns; the house elves were still treated lower than dirt except those that had the luck to know Estel Galad and his family; the Centaurs were still treated as half humans even when they were smarter than their wizarding counterparts when it came to telling the future and many still hid themselves for fear of the past.

Until 20 years ago, the Eldar were just a myth yet included in such stories as King Arthur and Merlin. Many of the stories that were once told around the fire never to be forgotten were.

No one knew that the Founder Rowena Ravenclaw was an Elf and that she didn't die as many of the accounts said, but sailed at the death of her husband and daughter, her only heir. Now one knew that over the years since elves had come to Hogwarts as teachers and administrators making sure that the school stayed as the Founders wanted it to be.

Better yet hardly anyone knew that it was her portrait that guarded the elven apartments. Antien knew who she was though and each time he went through the door he bowed respectfully and she nodded her head in greeting. That day it was the entirety of his family including Alexa. Antien knew that his father had a slightly haunted look in his eyes ever since he returned from Imladris, but he refrained from asking knowing he wouldn't get an answer out of him.

But that day wasn't about strangers or broken tombs but about setting up for Lily's birthday, it being the 8th of December. Antien smiled at the memory as he recalled how his young sister had begged to have her birthday, her 11th birthday, at Hogwarts. Lily's other friends and family would be showing up that night for her party and the girl was dancing around the room in complete happiness. Antien knew that she had received her Hogwarts letter that morning, offering her a spot the next fall.

Antien worked hard to put the streamers throughout the room as he tried to block out the feeling he had struggled against since his kind-hearted kidnapping.

Antien heard the door open behind him and he turned to see Severus Snape standing sheepishly in the doorway.

'Mae govannen, Naracion,' his father called. 'What's wrong?'

Professor Snape smiled in a way that slightly terrified all the students in the room. 'Nothing terribly is wrong. I am only wondering why Lily has yet to bowl me over in one of her gigantic hugs.'

Antien merely rolled his eyes as Lily did just that wondering how the man could be so terrifying in the classroom and so… favorite-uncle-like among family.

'Practice. Lots and lots of practice,' Severus said as he past Antien with Lily still clinging to him.

'How do you do that?' Antien asked.

'All of us are entitled to our secrets. If I told you, who said you wouldn't spread it all over the school and then no one would ever do any homework for my class ever again.'

'And that would be the end of the world, of course,' Vayna called from the kitchen.

Severus laughed. 'Now that is a talent I wished I had.'

'Then the world would most certainly end,' Vayna countered setting the punch bowl on the table. 'Severus Snape with sonic hearing, I get chills of utter fright just thinking about it.'

Severus said something completely unintelligible to which Vayna slapped him on the shoulder and laughed.

"Is your family always like this?" Alexa said, suddenly appearing next to him. "Because if it is I might bow out now. I mean Professor Snape almost seems human, despite the fact that I can't understand him."

"We're sorry, Alexa. I'm sure they didn't mean to leave you out of the conversations," Antien said. "It's only we haven't had a non-speaker in the family for a long time."

"Obviously."

Antien explained as much as he could his family and how people like Professor Snape and Sirius Black, who were bitter enemies in school could be actual friends now. It really just boiled down to the war and those they lost. As to the language, Antien told her not to worry that it would all be explained eventually. She didn't like the "eventually" part.

Speaking of Sirius, he and Remus had just shown up carrying a huge package between them and calling "Where's the Birthday Girl?!"

"UNCLE SIRIUS! UNLCE REMUS!" Lily screamed as she launched herself at them with a gratefully looking Severus behind her. Estel managed to save the present from being dropped with a fast spell and moved it only to reveal a red haired Tonks.

"And lets not forget Auntie Tonks!" the shape shifter called. Lily just laughed and hugged her after getting through Sirius and Remus.

Right behind them stood the shy yet energetic Teddy Lupin. Lily stopped short when she saw him and after a bashful hello they hugged.

Antien once again turned to Alexa. "Now you have someone to talk to. Tonks never learned yet for some reason she can understand it. Don't know how though..." he said wistfully before smiling cheekily. Alexa took a light swing at him, which he dodged and went back to decorating.

… … … … … … …

The songs had been sung, the cake devoured and they were just sitting down for Lily to open the many gifts that had appeared in the sitting room. As Lily worked her way through the mountain of presents, Antien let his mind wander through the many events that brought them to her birthday. His thoughts were broken when he heard the startled and gleeful screams of his sister and the swift hug from her.

'You're welcome, Lils,' Antien said smiling not seeing the looks Sirius and Remus sent each other.

He watched as she reached for the last wrapped gift and she pulled the card from the package. "I heard it was your birthday and couldn't resist getting a gift for my honorary Goddaughter. Love, LG," Lily read confusion running through her voice. She ripped open the paper quickly before her parents could come up with a good excuse to stop her. It turned out to be a journal. "For the thoughts of the girl who is about to embark on the best years of her life. Love, The Dragon," the inscription read on the inside cover and it was then that Sirius spit his drink across the room and shot Estel a worried and surprised glance. It was then that Antien knew that the "Adults" were going to ward the kitchen and have a very deep and totally private conversation. And though Antien wanted to know what they were going to talk about he saw the pained look in his father's eyes and knew that it was something he had to deal with before any of the kids found out.

"Can I see that journal, dear?" Tonks said in a cheerful and admiring voice masking the worry in her eyes. Lily handed her the book and Tonks quickly muttered a few spells before handing the book back. When Tonks discreetly shook her head, a little of the worry left Estel's eyes, yet it wasn't very discreet to those who noticed that all of the adults stood at the same time and started to clean up.

"Hey James!" Antien called to his brother. "How about we show Lily how to really use her gifts?" James smiled and nodded and Lily looked a little worried.

"Just don't destroy the living room!" their mother called from the kitchen before the wards went up. Antien just laughed.

… … … … …

"Who would do such a thing?" Amariel asked the moment the wards went up. "Who would use his name…"

"No one knows enough about our lives to know to use it." Estel said. "If anything they would use DM instead of LG."

"What are you saying Estel?" Sirius asked and Remus looked worried.

"I have been meaning to ask you something, Amariel. I went with Legolas to Imladris a few weeks ago. The gardeners found Locien's tomb broken into and his body gone." Estel registered her gasp and the gasps of those who didn't know but went on anyway. "They said that it seemed to have happened only about a week before but I touched the stone and I know it was at least a month if not more before. And the magic was… I don't know… free some how. Uncontrolled. It actually burned my skin." While Amariel seemed to be thinking the facts over, it was Elladan and Elrohir that looked surprised and concerned.

Though it was Elrohir that was first to ask for Estel's hand. The burn had mostly healed in the weeks since it happened even though Estel had done little to heal it. Elrohir examined it for a moment before turning to his brother and spout off several phrases that sounded like Rohirrim, a language that Estel had yet to learn. Legolas and Vayna looked somewhat surprised at what they were saying yet said nothing.

"How-?"

"Our father was a healer and though neither my brother nor I really took up the art we do understand a few things," Elrohir explained quickly.

Vayna said something quickly and Elrohir frowned, an expression that was so rare on his face Estel grew very worried. Elrohir released his hand, wet a cloth and told him to wrap it around his hand. While Estel didn't think it would do anything, he followed the instructions and waited while the four elves argued.

"FINE!" The declaration came so suddenly and so loud that the others winced.

"The magic that broke the tomb is the most pure and most free that exists in the universe. None of us have ever seen it, but we know its effects," Vayna said this rather quickly and in a really annoyed tone never looking at anyone but the offending male elves.

"But what does it mean?" Tonks said from her place sitting on the counter.

"It means that the Valar themselves have sent their messenger."

'So you have come to it at last?' A voice rang out. The strange family turned to the door to see it open and a blond elf standing there with their children behind him.


	7. Destinies and Sicknesses

**Chapter VII**:

They stood in the kitchen not speaking and just staring at the figure in the doorway, until Estel broke the silence.

"But you fell…"

The figure nodded. "And it bloody well hurt, too." He smiled but it faded, as he grew solemn. "I come back to you now at the turn of the tide bearing a message from Eru." He turned his gaze to Antien who managed to get his father's side while they were all distracted. He smiled lightly but didn't say anything to him but turned to the boy's father. "You never told them?" he asked.

"Ada?" came James's whispered question.

"What do you expect me to tell them?" Estel asked in a dead whisper.

'The truth.'

"You died! What do you expect me to do?"

"And that's part of the reason they sent me back, because it seems you will never move on!" Estel snapped back as if burned and without a word left the room. Rodwen, Balan and Amariel flinched when they heard the door slam.

"Well, I do believe it is time for bed for the little ones and for those that we still think as little ones." Tonks said trying to lighten the mood as Rodwen and Amariel glared daggers at the stranger and Balan looked mildly interested. Though at the pronouncement all the kids 17 and under groaned.

… … … … … … …

Rodwen heard that Tonks sent the kids to bed and silently thanked her for it as she glared at her adopted brother-in-law turned messenger-for-the-Valar. She sent one last glare as she went in search of her husband.

'Estel?' she asked quietly in the pitch-black room.

'He's right, you know,' she heard him say.

'No, he's not, because if he was then we wouldn't be here with three wonderful children.' She felt him smile even in the dark.

… … … … …

Balan couldn't stop staring and he didn't care. The man he thought… no knew was dead was standing right in front of him staring at the door Balan knew Estel hid behind. Only he wasn't a man anymore. He was an elf and Balan wanted to know how the hell he did that.

'I'm not going to disappear and I think you need to blink every once in a while."

Balan blushed lightly but didn't say anything.

… … … … …

Locien Galad knew that the reunion could have gone better, but when he realized all those months ago that Antien knew nothing of him and Estel's past he knew that Estel needed some kind of intervention. Even then Locien knew that he really messed this one up and he would apologize later after he figured out the reason for him being there.

The Valar weren't very clear when it came to his exact mission. He only knew that the means of the remaining elves to return to the Undying Lands was among his former family. The only _thing_ he saw was not a thing but a person. Antien.

The boy had the potential, Locien could see that, but he and those around him were denying his gifts, gifts that he once had and gifts that his death took away. Vayna seemed to be the only one that really understood. He was watching his brother's door when he felt the hand on his shoulder and he turned to see the faces of his parents.

'Naneth… Ada…'

'Don't. Just don't.' Vayna then pulled her son into her arms in a deep and lasting hug.

'You know then don't you?' Locien asked slipping into a language he was sure the rest didn't know.

Vayna sighed. 'I don't know what I know, Locien. It is all jumbled.'

Locien grew concerned. 'What do you See?'

'Green country… land… rolling hills… sunlight… yet there is pain.'

Locien started to panic. 'No, no, no, no… no, I didn't sign up for this!'

'Locien, what are you talking about-' Locien saw the pain that flashed in her eyes and he backed away as the rest of the family surrounded Vayna's prone form.

Locien heard the door open and then the anguished cry of Estel and Rodwen. Locien closed his eyes to the scene and wished that they didn't choose him.

… … … … … … …

Legolas sat next to their bed as he watched over her. The attack came so suddenly that they had no time to protect her from the family. Only the twins Elladan and Elrohir knew what was truly going on and so far they had not caved under the family's pressure to tell them. Thus it was him and the twins that got her into their rooms in the apartment before the twins went back and tried to diffuse the situation.

It had been so long ago when she was injured that it know was second nature for these attacks, as bad as it sounded. She would have sailed long ago if that path were open to them. In fact the last kinsmen to sail was Rowena and that was a special case and different all together. For her and for her alone the song had changed and they never heard it. Yet now Legolas wished with his entire mind and heart the song would change, if only for Vayna, if only to end her suffering.

Legolas's thoughts turned to his recently returned son and the look of absolute terror in his eyes mere moments after Vayna's collapse. With that look, Legolas's fear of losing his beloved wife to the edain curse only increased.

Legolas looked up as Elladan took the only other seat in the room. 'How is she?'

'This was the worst attack in many years, Otorno,' Legolas answered quietly. Elladan winced. 'How is the rest of the family?'

'They ask but we have yet to answer.'

Legolas nodded solemnly. 'What of Locien?'

'He's taken to locking himself in the study barely speaking to anyone and eating little.' Elladan grew thoughtful. 'That is if he has to eat.' A small smile graced Legolas's featured for a moment.

At that moment Vayna began to stir and Elladan went to tell the rest of the family. When her eyes opened she could only see the wonderful face of her husband looking down on her and she smiled until the residual pain caught up with her.

"Ow…"

Legolas smiled at that. "It is good to know you can still feel."

"What happened?" Vayna asked.

Legolas grew concerned at that. "Do you not remember?"

Confusion grew in Vayna's eyes. "I remember Lily's party and her opening her last gift a journal." Her eyes grew wide. "Meleth… Locien! Please don't tell me it was a dream. –"

Legolas pulled her into a hug and said. "It wasn't a dream Meleth. He did return to us."

"Then it was another attack?"

"Yes."

"And the family?"

"Bugging the twins to no end asking what is going on. So far they managed evading actually answering."

Vayna looked up at her husband. "They will want to know why."

He nodded. "Do you want to tell them?"

She snuggled into his embrace. "We will have to soon, but not yet. First, we have to figure out why Locien returned."

… … … … …

Elladan found himself in the heat of his family's anger as he left Vayna and Legolas's room. "She was just waking up when I left."

"Then now can you tell us what happened?"

"No I can not."

"Was it a vision?"

"I don't know."

"Will she be okay?" came the meek voice of Antien out of the din.

Elladan turned a sympathetic eye to the young elf-ling. "She will be with us for a while longer."

"I'll be fine." The family turned to the door way and was surprised to see Vayna standing there leaning heavily on Legolas.

"Naneth, what is going on?" Estel asked knowing that all of them needed to hear the explanation.

"Nothing that you need to worry about, young one." Estel reeled back. She never called him young one any more and even when it was unconsciously done it reminded him that while he was an elf, he was only 48 years old and not the thousands that she and the others were. "Where is Locien?"

"In the den," Antien answered even though he still didn't understand who Locien was.

She nodded and went her way slowly though no longer on the support of her husband's arm.

… … … … …

Vayna knocked on the door lightly and gripped the handle breaking the spells that lay there.

"You should choose the spells better, ion." She smiled at her son who was bent over a large tome.

"You know I have been through this entire library in my two life times and it still doesn't have the answer," he said without looking up.

Her smile faded. "Answer to what?"

"What my purpose is," he answered as he closed the book with a sharp snap, but his head was still bowed.

Vayna kneeled in front of him and placed her finger under his chin forcing him to look at her. "Locien… Ion…" She smiled lightly. "I don't know what your purpose is in coming back, but know that you are not responsible for me. I have been expecting this for years and if it is my time then it is my time."

"Then you are dying?"

"I don't know about dying, but I am really sick."

"But elves-"

"I am not a normal elf." Even through the comforting smile, Locien could tell there was something that she was not tell him and for some reason he thought that the rest of the family didn't know either.

She patted his hand and stood. "Now, come I do believe that you have some unfinished business with the rest of the family." He nodded and followed her out the door.


	8. Family Fights

**Chapter VIII**:

Antien watched the kitchen door close and felt the warding and silencing spells go up. He wanted ever so much to know what was going on and what had spooked his father so much. All he knew that Lily's gift was a simple diary, nothing sinister about it. Even when Tonks checked it for spells, Antien already knew the only spell on it was a privacy spell that prevented anyone from reading the journal Lily didn't want to read it.

He sat in his favorite chair near the balcony window and watched his brother, and his sister, and cousins, and Alexa and Teddy play with the young girl's gifts. Antien knew that they were making a good try at ignoring what was going on in the kitchen but Antien saw the worry lines that were growing on James' face. Antien picked up the book he abandoned when his family commandeered the living room for Lily's party and tried to read. He barely had read a paragraph (and a short one at that) when he felt the cold chill of winter on his neck. The room was silent as Antien turned to the now open window and saw a dark figure perched precariously on the ledge.

The figure was covered from head to toe by his dark cloak; his face obscured by the deep hood. Antien knew instantly that this was the person that had taken him captive. The figured jumped from the sill with a grace that Antien had only seen in Legolas and the twins: a deadly grace.

Antien belatedly realized that he should have gone for the twin blades he always kept on his person when James stood with his blade against the stranger's neck. Antien saw Rose and Hugo poised with their hands on their hidden hilts. "Who are you?" James asked slowly.

"Stay your sword, young one," he said raising his hands in a gesture of peace. "I am a friend."

"A fine friend to be sure," James countered. "Why come through the window and not the door?"

"I tried that once," the stranger answered. "She would not allow it again." There was no doubt who _she _was and the figure smirked under his deep cowl.

"You're the one that attacked my brother," James stated and Antien saw the figure stiffen and the rest in the room gape in shock. James's face hardened and Antien realized that James mistook the tense as an attack and moved between his brother's blade and the stranger.

"James! No!" Antien turned to the stranger. 'Pedich edhellen?' You speak, do you not?

The smirk deepened. 'Indeed, young one.'

James froze, while Alexa looked confused. Teddy, Hugo and Rose looked between the stranger and Antien, each trying to figure it out on their own. 'Who are you?'

'You are L.G. A friend of our fathers',' Antien said suddenly.

The person nodded before moving past the stunned Potter boys. 'Now if you will excuse me." Antien offered no barrier as L.G. broke through the expert grade spells without breaking a sweat and was bathed in the bright light of the kitchen.

Antien heard "It means that the Valar have sent their messenger." before their father's friend said 'So you have come to it at last.'

… … … … … …

Antien did not understand the draw that he had to the mysterious L.G., who he found out was Locien Galad. Locien was the one thing that was never mentioned in all of the Potter children's combined years. Not knowing who Locien really was made the pull worse.

Antien meant to talk to Vayna about it, but he only was able to direct her to the Library where he could feel Locien was hiding from the rest of the family before she too disappeared behind the door. He took his place at the Breakfast table ignoring the left out feeling he had. His mother placed a plate of food in front of him and he ate half-heartedly.

'What happened? Vayna looked like death warmed over." James said talking a seat across from Antien.

"She had another attack last night after you went to bed," Amariel answered from in the kitchen, before she appeared with another plate of food.

Antien dropped his fork the clatter breaking through the silent heavy air. "Is she alright?"

"She was walking, wasn't she?" James said sarcastically.

"Hush, James," Rodwen chided. She turned to Antien who felt like he was going to throw up. Something wasn't right and he really needed to get to Vayna. He stood despite his mother's protests and tried to make his way to the library but he was only able to make a few steps before he collapsed.

… … … … … … …

When Antien woke he knew that his was in the infirmary and that he wasn't alone. Yet when he opened his eyes he was surprised to find that his parents weren't there, but Locien was.

'What did you see?' He didn't even realize that Locein knew he was awake.

'Where are my parents?' Antien asked avoiding Locien's question.

'They both went to check on Lily,' Locien said simply and in a neutral tone. 'What did you see?' he pressed.

'See? I didn't see anything!'

Locien muttered something about an Orc's backside and tried to regain his composure.

The door opened and his parents and James walked in. Locien stood and backed away from the bed but Antien didn't miss the glare his father sent the blond elf.

'How are you?' Rodwen asked sitting on the bed next to his feet.

'I'm alright, Naneth,' Antien answered. 'I'm just confused.'

'You have every right to be,' Locein said ignoring Estel's low growl. 'I was the same when my gift started to materialize.'

'He doesn't have the Sight!' Estel said jumping to his feet.

'You deny his gift?' Locien countered. 'Are you willing to kill him because that is what you think killed me?!'

'Ada?' Antien said quietly. 'Ada, what is he talking about?'

Estel's face changed as he looked at his son. 'I would prefer to wait and tell everyone at once. For now,' Estel turned to Locien. 'Stay away from my son.'

Locien didn't look happy, but nodded formally. 'As you wish, my king.' Estel started but Locien was gone before he could ask him what he was talking about.

With the look on his father's face that Antien avoided all thought about asking about Locien. Instead, he asked. 'How long was I out?'

'Two days,' his mother answered. 'It's actually your uncle Charlie's birthday, but he's in Romania so there won't be a party…' By the party comment, Antien knew that his mother was trying to make sure the silence didn't become oppressive.

Antien sat in thought for a moment and knew he had several essays due in a week, before the holiday started. 'How long do I have before I can get out of here?' he asked not thinking to ask in English for the healer to hear, who was tidying up the infirmary.

'I'll ask.' Rodwen said standing. After a few moments of quiet conversation Rodwen and the healer walked over. The healer did a quick spell before smiling.

"I doubt you want to stay here any long than you have to. Just eat when you get the next chance and you can leave now; however, if you feel sick at all, even if it is a headache, you come straight to me."

Antien smiled and nodded then made plans to meet James in the Great Hall for lunch. Until then he had to speak to his professors about the work he missed.

He said a quick goodbye to his parents, before changing and heading to Vayna's office. He knocked lightly not knowing if she had a class. When he heard the solemn _come in_ he entered cautiously. He wasn't surprised to find Locien talking with Vayna but was when he excused himself the moment Antien walked in.

'But—"

"It is your father's expressed wish that I stay away from you and I cannot go against his word,' Locien explained quickly before shutting the door in his face.

Then he heard Vayna sigh behind him and he rounded on her. 'Vayna what the hell is going on here? And don't give me that _I don't Know_ crap because I know you do!'

Vayna sank deeper into her chair suddenly looking very tired. 'Antien… I can't."

'Like hell you can't!'

'Antien Sirius Potter!' He cringed at the sound of his full name. He turned around to face his mother, his father in the background with a half angry half amused face.

But before his mother could even start her rant he looked between the three of them and said, 'I can't do this.' And walked out the door.

…

…

…

…

…

…

A/N: Hello again! Are you glad to find out that I am not dead? I am.

Anyway, there are many reasons why this chapter is over a month in the making and why it is so short. One reason is I got a job this summer and that has greatly destroyed my creative… ness. Another is really bad writers block and a point where I realized that I didn't know where I was going with this story. I must have had 10 different versions of this chapter but none of them lead me anywhere good. As to why this is so short…. That is where the chapter wanted to break off. I think Antien needs some time.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and if you could be so kind as to leave a message it is greatly appreciated.

Always,

Vàna

P.S. I did go back and went over the previous chapters and fixed minor stuff, nothing that the story is critical on, mostly grammar.


	9. Christmas

**Chapter IX**:

Antien didn't know where he was going but he knew he got there. He stopped at the practice ring for Legolas's class and just stared at the gate not really seeing it. He looked up and saw the field was mercifully empty. He closed the gate behind him and said the password, feeling the wards go up and walked to the middle of the field. He stood there for a moment fingering the ivory colored handles set to the shiny metal blades. The handles were far older than he could ever imagine and inlaid in them were symbols that he did not understand, symbols that Legolas said he would understand when the time was right just as the elven prince before him. Breaking himself of his musings, he took his stance.

He slowly went through each pose flowing between offense and defense and each time gaining speed. After a while, when that alone did not satisfy his anger, he started to envision opponents and obstacles in his path cutting down every one. He knew it was not the best way to deal with his anger, but he thought he was going to hit something every time he was denied information.

He started to feel sweat pour off of him with each leap, step, and lunge. He started to feel the burn in his lungs and he knew he was reaching his limit, but the anger and frustration was still there. He fell to his knees and sobbed.

… … … …

Locien sat in a tree in the forbidden forest thinking about his life and how he got there, then again the first time he entered the boarders of the forest it was because of Harry Potter and a detention he shouldn't have had. Then al that brought him tot eh moment when he would be willingly sitting on a tree branch waiting out the day. He didn't hear the rustling of Antien passing his tree but he almost fell out of his tree when he felt the strong elven magic appear out of nowhere. He jumped from the limb of his tree to the one next to it and to the next until he could see Antien practicing his form in the clearing below him. Locien smiled when he saw the grace of Legolas, the brashness of Estel and the mischievousness of the twins combined into his own unique style and yet it was the clipped nature of his movements that told Locien that the young elf-ling was pissed off. Locien reached out with his magic, bypassing the wards and gently touched Antien's mind.

Locien reeled back at the age and anguish in Antien's mind. 'I am almost too late,' Locien whispered. 'Oh, Valar, it is only a matter of time before this kills him.'

He watched as Antien dropped to his knees, the blades limp in his hands and sobbed. He longed to go down comfort him but the boy needed to let it go in order to last a little longer.

'He looks so much like Eldarion,' Locien thought. 'Yet so much more tragic.'

Locien felt a shift in the magic surrounding the boy and the field and he saw Legolas and Vayna standing there watching him as Locien was. Yet there was a magical change in the boy.

'He has reached his magical maturity,' he heard Vayna send him.

'His wizard's magic.' Locien sent back. 'He still has a long way to go with his elven magic.'

He locked eyes with the elven maiden. 'And you never got a chance.'

'I am at peace with my lot, yet now I regret not being able to See what he Sees.'

'Protect him, Locien, where I cannot.'

'Naneth?'

She smiled sadly before moving away the training field.

'Naneth?!" He didn't get an answer.

He worriedly turned to the still sobbing boy and watched over him until he returned to the castle hours later.

… … … … …

It was after dark when Antien returned to his rooms and even though he felt strangely refreshed, he was pleased to find he was alone. He stowed his blades next his bed and was about to head for a shower when he saw the note on his pillow.

Antien,

Missed you today and I hope

that you are feeling better. Your

parents wouldn't tell us what was

wrong. Anyway, there is something

that I have been meaning to ask you so I

hope to see you at breakfast tomorrow.

Always,

Alexa

Antien smiled and set his alarm so that he would wake him in time for breakfast, yet as he fingered his wand, something he used so rarely, he Saw a muscular yet heavy set man standing with a lovely brunet. They were embracing Alexa and Antien felt that he was Seeing her parents.

Antien shook his head lightly, set the alarm and headed for the shower.

… … … … …

The days leading up to the Christmas holiday ended up being a blur. He didn't know how he managed it, but he finished all the work he needed to even with losing two days of work time. It turned out that Alexa wanted to invite him and his family over for New Years. Antien was so caught off guard that he said that he would have to ask his father and that he would owl her.

It was then that he realized that he hadn't seen or heard from his parents since his stormed off. When he still hadn't gotten a howler by the weekend he asked James only to find out they had returned to Imladris to 'get ready for the Holiday,' but Antien knew that his father was just stewing.

Antien and his family stepped off the train onto Platform 9 ¾ and were greeted by Balan and Amariel with Estel and Rodwen nowhere in sight. Antien did not miss the looks that were shot his way, only prepared himself for the trip to Imladris, and walked purposefully through the gate. He didn't even bat an eye at the vision of carnage that was before his eyes before the telltale green light came at him and he fell into darkness.

… … … … …

He woke to shouting, though it took a few moments to understand what was being shouted.

'I don't want you anywhere near my son!' he heard his father yell.

'Then you will watch him die!' Antien thought that voice was Locien. Apparently, Locien shocked his father into silence because he spoke next. 'I was sent back for him. I am his guide as Vayna was for me.'

'Then let her teach him!' his father said in a desperate tone.

'You know it doesn't work like that,' Locien answered. 'Why are you so set against me teaching him? You do know that Voldemort killed me, not my visions, so what are you afraid of?'

There was silence for a moment, before Estel answered. 'I am afraid of losing him.'

There must have been something in his face because Locien said, 'Vayna saw something didn't she?'

Again silence until: 'She did.'

Locien's voice became urgent. 'What did she see?'

'She never told us, any of us Antien included, form what I can gather.'

Locien uttered a rather imaginative swear phrase and Antien was filing it away when he mother walked in. 'I trust you heard?' Antien nodded. Rodwen set the tea set on the bedside table and smoothed out the blanket as if waiting for something.

'Naneth?'

'They've been arguing back and forth since you were brought back from King's Cross by your aunt and uncle.'

'How long?' Antien asked.

'Three days,' she answered moving the tray to the bed so he could eat.

'It's getting worse,' Antien said pulling his legs in and ignoring the food despite his hunger.

Rodwen nodded. 'Everyone could see that but your father. I think this time we got through to him.'

The door opened again and Estel walked in and smiled after seeing his son awake, but the smile faded when Antien didn't return it. 'Ion?'

'I Saw war.'

'What?' both his parents asked, concern growing in their faces.

'I saw war. I walked out of King's Cross and saw people fighting. Green light hit me and that's when I passed out.'

'Talking about it is the first step,' a voice said from the open doorway. The three looked up to see Locien.

'But I don't always remember what I see,' Antien said ignoring his parents.

'It will get easier to remember as you develop your gifts.'

'What did you see?' Antien asked with child like curiosity.

'A great many things, mostly pertaining to the war against Voldemort.' His eyes misted over as if he was Seeing right then. 'But I have not Seen in a very long time.'

'Why?' Antien asked. He noticed that his father looked like he wanted to know as well.

'My gift was taken from me upon my death,' was the simple yet not so simple answer.

'Wait! What?' Antien asked. He turned to his parents. 'He died?'

His father sighed and sent for Lily and James. 'They need to hear this as well, ion,' he said to which Antien nodded though his siblings looked confused when they walked in. 'It's time that you know the truth of what happened at eh end of the War with Voldemort.'

The story started slowly and seemingly difficult for their father to tell, but surely it became easier both to tell and to hear. Even through that, his voice cracked when he talked about Rodwen falling and stopped completely when he told them of Locien's fall. By then end, the kids' mouths were hanging open and the adults had tears in their eyes.

'Why didn't you ever tell us?' James asked.

Estel sighed. 'I had hoped to forget. That is why we left the wizarding world.' He smiled sadly. 'But then you were born, James, and when you first showed magic we knew we had to return'

'Plenty of people are home taught…' James started.

'People with your talent?' Rodwen said. James smiled as he remembered the stories from his childhood. 'We knew that you needed to go to Hogwarts.'

'Besides a Potter has been going to Hogwarts for longer than she cares to remember.' Estel added laughing. 'Then we spent years learning the ways and magic of the Elves. We couldn't have taught you what Hogwarts could.'

'What of Antien?'

'He was born an Elf for reasons that we still don't know. We probably won't ever know.'

Locien looked like he wanted to say something at that but refrained.

There came a nock on the door and one the few elves that lived in Imladris stuck his head in the door. 'My Lord Estel?' he asked and the elf in question smiled and nodded his greeting. 'The rest of your family is demanding entrance, whishing to see young Master Antien.'

Estel looked confused. 'How is it that they were unable to get in before?'

'They said there was a charm on the door that shocked them if they tried to get in. Lord Balan said, "It was bloody painful."'

Locien chuckled. 'That was my fault.' Estel glared half-heartedly at him. 'You needed to tell them and there were going to interrupt. I spent far too long getting you to that point only to be sent back months because they wanted to see Antien.'

'We resent that remark, Locien," Vayna said.

'Even when you know it's true?' Locien countered. Vayna just retorted with something the younger family didn't understand, to which Locien smirked.

'You do realize that this means war, right?' Balan shot at Locien and Locien raised an eyebrow.

'Really?' Estel laughed knowing the dire straights that his brothers got themselves into throughout the years in their war of pranks.

Balan just nodded yet the mood changed when Locien turned to Antien. 'You will start your training the morning of Boxing Day.' He bowed low and left.

'Training?' James asked.

'For his sight,' Vayna answered simply before each of them started fussing over Antien and when Antien sent a 'help me' to whomever would listen, he only got a soft chuckle in return.

… … … … … … … …

Antien woke slowly Christmas morning only to be pounced on by an excited Lily, who was bent on waking every one individually.

'Wake up brother dear! It's Christmas!' she yelled joyfully before bounding off to wake her next victim. Antien only smiled and wrapped his dressing gown over his pajamas and headed to the family room.

He was walking passed by a window overlooking the grounds when he heard someone singing. He stopped in front of that window and realized he could see the waterfall that fed the valley's river and he could barely make out a lone person standing n the bridge. He or she was singing the most haunting melody that spoke of the pains and sorrows of an age gone by.

'Tis one of the ghosts of Imladris.' someone said behind him startling him.

'Ghosts?' he asked Vayna.

'So many years have passed upon this land and you are surprised that there are ghosts here?' she asked softly.

'Nay, but I am surprised I have not seen them before.'

'They only appear to those how have the sight, so maybe you just never noticed before.' She smiled at his disbelieving look. 'Come the family is waiting.'

Antien smiled and followed her down the hall to the fire warmed family room. There was a shout of welcome, he and Vayna were handed mugs of hot chocolate, and the gifts were distributed.

The morning passed rather quickly with each gift getting playful oo's and jokes. Then Antien opened his last gift at the same time as James opened his. Both of their eyebrows shot up in surprise.

'Ada?' James asked as he lifted the sword from bright wrapping paper.

'Stay your anxiety for a few years yet, ion. It is not Anduril.' Estel said with amusement in his eyes. 'I asked the elven smiths to craft this for you. It was supposed to be ready for your 17th birthday, but alas it was not. Though when the time is right, you will pass that sword down to your son for you will bear Anduril.'

There was a moment of silence as James examined the sword and it took a moment to realize that Antien wasn't paying attention. Locien swore as he quickly knelt in front of his charge and started speaking in an ancient form of Elvish to gently guide the young elfling back from his vision. Slowly his eyes cleared and he blinked for a moment before pulling his hand away from his gift.

'Antien, what did you see?' Locien asked quietly.

Antien took a breath before asking, 'Why didn't you sail?'

'Why didn't who sail?' Locien countered.

'Legolas and the rest of the elves,' Antien answered, before turning to Legolas. 'Why didn't you sail?'

The ancient elves looked between each other before Legolas sighed. 'What did the Valar show you?'

'Many things, but it mostly told me that you didn't sail when you could have. Why?'

'The simple answer is that my soul could not find peace in returning.'

'It was a turbulent time in our lives,' Vayna said, but Legolas waved her down.

'A great friend had died, Aragorn, the last of the Fellowship beside myself. Gimli had disappeared and was presumed dead by his own people. I couldn't find peace with sailing.'

The Elladan took up his part of the tale. 'My brother and I made an oath to the Telcontar line, to watch over and protect the family.'

'That is how we knew of Estel and his connection to Estel… the Elder… Aragorn,' Elrohir added, with a slightly confused face before shaking his head and continuing. 'Though through history Estel's descendants have develop some form of a hero complex worse than Aragorn's.' Estel smiled at that while the rest of the family laughed.

Yet after the laughter died, Vayna didn't voice her reason and Antien didn't ask because there was some sort of agreement between them. After a moment James asked what Antien got. Antien smiled sadly and lifted a tiny silver chain and lifted the Evenstar from the small box. There was a gasp from the Elder elves and a smile from Locien.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I started school at the end of August and it's a heavy workload but Have no fear chapter X is on its way.


	10. New Years

Chapter X:

The pendant hung heavily around Antien's neck, even when it was only a few grams. The sheer history of it weighed heavily on it and on Antien.

_'Why?' was all he asked when he learned what his gift was._

_'It is a guide for your future journeys,' Locien answered cryptically._

It was a strange comfort to carry around his neck and Alexa didn't even question him when she saw it the night of New Year's Eve.

_'Alexa invited us over for New Year's.'_

_'I don' think Dudley would want to see me,' Estel reasoned._

_'I received an owl from Alexa this morning. She said that her father was willing if you were,' Antien countered._

_Estel smiled then. 'Then send her our acceptance.'_

_Antien smiled back and thanked him before running off to send the owl._

"Antien!" Alexa yelled joyously, pulling him into a hug. Antien laughed as he returned it. "How are you?"

"I am well," he answered. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. James and Rose kept me informed about your condition." Antien smiled sheepishly. "You scared us."

"I scared myself, but it is being resolved."

"Really?" Alexa asked.

"Indeed it is," Estel said coming up behind him. "How are you, Miss. Dursley?"

"I am doing fine, Mr. Potter," Alexa answered. "But please call me Alexa. We are family after all."

"Then, please, call me Estel." He smiled as a man came up behind her.

"Alexa, sweetheart, please, invite our guests in."

"Oh, of course," she said ushering them in. There was a tense silence as the cousins eyed each other after not seeing each other in 20 years.

"Dudley?" a voice called from the living room. "Dudley, are they here?"

"Yes, Mum, they're here," Dudley waved them into the living room and the Potter family relaxed until Estel realized what he heard.

"Dudley? Your parents are here?" he tried to ask quietly. It didn't work because Petunia heard.

"Vernon died 13 years ago now. Because of his health," Petunia said without apology.

"He died right before I was born," Alexa added.

Estel looked between them with a look of triumph, sadness, and shame on his face. He sighed and started, choosing his words carefully. "I am sorry for your loss, but… I am not sorry that he is gone."

Petunia nodded. "I thought you would say that and I do not blame you." She smiled. "But, please, sit. Elena will be but a moment with some refreshments."

"Come Antien, James. The basement is for our use. Some of my neighborhood friends are down there.

'Good thing we have lived worse than a muggle,' James muttered.

'Personally, I like reading by candlelight.'

'You have the eyes of an elf,' James countered.

Antien smirked and addressed Alexa who was smiling. "Hugo and Rose send their apologies. They could not get out of the Weasley New Years. That is where Lily is."

"We were barely able to get out of it ourselves."

Alexa opened the door to the basement and they could hear music playing. "Where's your mum?" she asked.

"She's going to be late," Antien answered. "She wouldn't tell us why…" He trailed off as if he hadn't thought about it before.

Alexa laughed as the two boy's eyes bugged out at the party that had assembled.

"_Some_ of your neighborhood friends?" James gaped as the introductions started.

… … … … … …

Many of the parents Of those that were in the basement were having a much more subdued party and Estel sat near the door waiting for Rodwen. Silently waiting.

"Harry?" He looked up even though he hadn't used that name since he left the Dursleys. "Your wife is coming, correct?"

Estel smiled. "Yes, Aunt Petunia. She had to attend to our daughter, Lily, before she followed."

"You named your daughter Lily?" Petunia asked sitting right next to him.

"Yes, my mother lives on through her…" Estel's smile became wistful. "In a way, at least."

… … … … …

James pushed through the crowd of teenagers when he brushed up against someone that sent tingles down his spine. He stopped and looked around until his eyes fell upon a girl about 18.

"She's the older sister of one of my best friends outside school," Alexa explained appearing next to him. "Very smart and pretty and not to mention single." She smiled before once again disappearing into the crowd.

James stood amazed for a second before once pushing through the crowd to find Antien.

'Antien!' he cried coming up on his brother who was talking to a boy that looked suspiciously like Alexa.

'What is it?'

It was then that he realized that he didn't know what happened much less how to explain it. "Uh…" He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to find Alexa and the girl standing there. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Antien's eyes go wide.

"This is Anna," Alexa said introducing the girl. The girl smiled. She shook Antien's hand as he struggled to introduce himself, then James took her hand and swept into a low bow before kissing her knuckles.

"Good den, fair lady. I must say that it is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"My, my, you are certainly a flirt."

'Laying it on thick, aren't you?' Antien cut in.

"I am merely following in my grandfather's footsteps," James answered ignoring Antien completely.

'In more ways than one,' Antien muttered.

"Well I have to attend to my guests," Alexa said rather formally. She winked at Antien and said, "Antien, why don't you join me."

"Certainly," Antien answered before offering his arm to Alexa and smirking at James.

… … … … … …

"I would love to meet her," Petunia said smiling.

"I think she would like that," Estel answered. "She want to know her grandmother and she can only learn so much from… their remaining friends."

Petunia smiled a little smile and Estel knew she got his meaning.

The doorbell rang and Dudley made for the door. From his place on the couch Estel heard the timid voice so unlike his wife ask, "Is this the Dursley residence?"

"Yes, it is," Dudley answered. "You are Ginny I presume?"

"I am."

"Please, come in."

Estel smiled as his wife's form came into the living room, though out of the corner of his eye he saw his aunts eyes grow wide. He stretched out his arms and they hugged for a moment.

"Where are the boys?" she asked.

"They are in the basement with the rest of the teenagers." Estel turned her to his Aunt. "Ginny Potter, I would like to introduce, Petunia Evans Dursley, my mother's sister."

They tensely shook hands. "A pleasure," Rodwen said.

Petunia smiled. "She looks so much like Lily and if you are anything like your father, she has her same spirit."

Rodwen smirked playfully. "The Potter men have good taste."

Petunia's smile turned into a smirk mirroring Rodwen's. "That they do."

Dudley's own wife called for Petunia from the Kitchen. "Please excuse me."

The couple nodded and as Petunia walked away Rodwen asked, "Have you talked to the boys since they left."

"No. Why?"

"Something's happening I can feel it."

… … … …

"How are you liking the party?" James asked.

"Ah, so we are on to the uncomfortable small talk?" Anna asked.

James felt his face grow red. "Then what would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know. How about…" She smiled mischievously. 'How long have you known Legolas Greenleaf?'

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

But before she could continue screams erupted and above the din he heard Alexa's voice called, "Antien!"

Without thought he pushed through the crowd toward the sound of Alexa's voice and He found Alexa cradling Antien's head on her lap. He wasted no time in taking her place and telling her to go get his parents. James watched as Antien's eyes moved beneath his eyelids and wished he knew what to do.

… … … … …

Estel was about to respond when the basement door opened and Alexa ran up the stairs calling his name.

Both sets of parents converge on her as she tried to explain what was going on. "Slower, child," her mother soothed and as she clamed down. "Good. Now what is wrong?"

"It's Antien!" she said. "He collapsed again."

Estel and Rodwen both paled and ran down the stairs. They pushed through the silent crowd; Estel paid them no mind while Rodwen apologized to each she pushed past.

"Ada!" James called in relief as he knelt down next to his sons.

'He hasn't woken yet?'

'Nay.'

'We need to get him home,' Estel said picked him up and realized how light he really was.

'James, could you stay and explain as best you can?' Estel asked and he nodded.

'I will stay as well,' Rodwen said. 'Just get him to Locien.'

'Be careful, you two. Even with Alexa in Hogwarts, they might not take kindly to the unknown.' With that Estel disappeared.

'You take the kids. I'll take the parents.' James nodded as they parted ways.

… … … … …

James only really wanted to talk to two people. Thus he pulled aside Alexa and Anna.

"James, what is going on?" Alexa started. "Why does Antien keep collapsing?"

James took a breath before answering. "Antien is a seer, Alexa."

"What?!" they both said. Alexa surprised and Anna sharply.

"His gift start to… materialize these past few months and –"

"Does he have a guide?" Anna asked and James thought that the only reason she asked in English was for Alexa.

"Yes, but he only started training the day after Christmas because of issues within the family." James looked at her in curiosity. "How do you know so much?"

"I read," she answered and James stared. He knew what books she was talking about and he also knew that Vayna wrote them. They were only available within their circle.

"Father or mother?"

"Grandmother, but she has long since passed," Anna said sadly.

"I am sorry."

"I am at peace with it."

"Uh, this is all enlightening and everything, but what about Antien?" Alexa cut in.

"Antien collapsed because he doesn't have full control over his gift yet, but what has us worried is that he didn't wake with our touch."

… … … … …

"Is Antien all right?" Petunia asked. "We saw Harry carry him out."

Rodwen didn't know what to say because of Estel's warning. "He'll be okay," she said after a moment.

"Did his collapse have to do with his… magic?" Elena, Alexa's mother, asked. Rodwen knew the fear in her eyes. She feared that the same would happen to her daughter.

"Yes and no," Rodwen answered, before glancing around and making sure they were alone, both by sight and by magic. "Antien has a more rare gift than just magic." When they each looked at her curiously she continued. "Antien is a seer."

Dudley looked surprised, Elena confused and Petunia fearful.

"He is still in the process of learning how to control it thus the episode tonight." At that Petunia looked relieved.

James longed to check on his brother, but knew that he had to stay at his cousin's house a little longer. They were sitting in the living room, the party long over, waiting for news. Rodwen left hours before asking James to stay and promising news when it came.

At that moment, however, he thought over the puzzle that was Anna. She had left with her parents just after midnight after placing her address and phone number written on a piece of paper in his hand.

Petunia, James noticed, bristled at that and he knew that she though Anna was taking advantage of the situation. James couldn't blame her when he didn't even know what the hell was going on.

The clock just struck the hour of 5 when a nock sounded and Legolas walked in.

"Is Antien—" Legolas shushed his with a look.

"Good morrow, Madam Dursley," he said politely. "It is good to see you in such fine health after these 20 years." He bowed his head slightly before turning to James. 'Your brother asks for you. Go and I will follow in a moment.' James nodded and left quickly.

… … … … …

Petunia eyes the newcomer with a critical eye. She knew he looked familiar but she couldn't place him until he greeted her politely. Then she gawked at him.

Alexa spoke up then. "Is Antien all right?"

"He will be," Legolas answered. "He is just tired right now because the vision took a lot out of him."

Legolas then turned to Petunia. "I would stay longer, but I only came to relay the message. My family thanks you for your hospitality and hopes we can see each other again."

Dudley nodded. "Tell Harry that he and his family are always welcome here."

Legolas nodded, "He will be glad to hear of it." and quickly left.

"Mum?" Dudley asked turning to her. "Who was that?"

…

…

…

A/N: Sorry this took so long. School can take a lot out of you. Happy Halloween everyone!


	11. Return

Title: Antien

Disclaimer: Just thought that I would remind you all that I know none of this is mine. IT belongs to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien. Though do enjoy.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was long in coming but school thoroughly kicked my butt. And even when I was off school for over a week, [**looks at calendar] **over two now, I wasn't feeling very creative. But other than that here is the chapter and I hope you enjoy it and as always though I don't ask of it often do leave a review!

Chapter XI:

James quickly and quietly traveled the empty halls of Imladris. He had meant to appear right outside his brother's room but in his haste ended up in the outside courtyard. James knew that whatever happened was big and he only hoped that Antien was all right.

Their father was just closing the door when James made it. 'Go on in,' Estel said quietly before making his way toward his study.

James opened the door and gasped.

'It isn't as bad at it looks, brother,' Antien said tiredly from his place in the bed. Antien's skin was ashen white with dark circles under his eyes and he looked barely able to lift his own head.

'Then what do you look like, Antien?' Antien's eyes sharpened at the sound of his name. 'Brother, you look like death warmed over! You really scared me! When you wouldn't wake to our touch—'

'He needed to see what he saw and not even touch would change that.' James jumped at the sound of Locien's voice.

'What did you see then?' James' curiosity won out over anger or embarrassment, only to shrink back. 'Or are you not allowed to tell us?'

Locien answered knowing Antien wondered but had yet to ask. 'While it is beneficial to the seer to talk of his or her visions, often it is not for which the visions are about. James? If Antien saw that you say… fell in love, would you want to know?'

James thought about it. 'Yes, I guess.'

'If the vision your brother sees tells of your death, would you want to know?'

James thought about it. 'No, probably not.'

'You see the seer's dilemma?'

James nodded. 'Is that why they have guides?' James asked.

'Yes, but when guides are not needed they are often given a journal or pensive to record the visions.'

'Not that this isn't enlightening or anything, but I am really tired and want to sleep,' Antien whispered almost asleep as it was. James was just turning to leave when Antien whispered. 'You will certainly have a great year, brother.'

James smiled and escaped quietly while Locien once again took to his silent vigil.

… … … … … … …

Locien never thought he would be so happy to return to Hogwarts. Then again this time he didn't have to sneak around and use the secret passages taught so long ago by his brother.

It was a conscious choice not to pull the boy out of Hogwarts and it had mostly to do with a vision that Vayna had the moment the boy was born. So it was settled that Locien would teach Antien how to control his gift when moments allowed, mostly at night, and then serve as Vayna's assistant and substitute when her health was less than conducive to teaching. So that is how Locien found himself in front of a group of sixth years including his student not long after his return.

He looked down at his notes and groaned at what was there. _How did she manage to get so far in history in so short a time?_

'She assigned us an era and told us to research and present our findings to the class,' Antien answered, his soft elvish breaking into his teacher's thoughts. 'There was so many of us that no one had the same era, though I think she took vindictive pleasure in giving Merlin's time.'

_Mithrandir? He knows about Mithrandir?_ Locien thought. Just then the bell rang and the class filed in. "Right," he said hesitantly. Then remembered Vayna's advice of not to appear weak in front of the students or they would tear him apart. "My name is Locien Galad and I will be your professor for the day because Professor Galad is not feeling well." He waited for any questions but when there weren't any he continued. "I read over your professor's notes and it seems you have made it to the time of Voldemort." Locien smiled especially when no one flinched. "Since it wasn't very long ago I will ask: what do you know of this time?"

One girl raised her hand and Locien called on her. "We know that Antien is the son of Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and Chosen One."

"Ah, yes, Harry Potter. That is correct, five points to your house, while that is not what I was really looking for." He looked over the class and waited. Another hand went up and he called on the student.

"We know that Mr. Potter when he was only a year old defeated Voldemort and lived through the Killing Curse."

"And that is what led to the Second Wizarding War," Locien turned to the board and waved his hand and the notes for the class appeared. "I trust that you all read the chapter that was assigned." The class nodded. "Now I guess you will want to hear the story from someone that was there."

He proceeded to tell the story of his role in the final battle and what the history books didn't tell. All too soon to the class the bell rang and the class reluctantly filed out the room until only Antien remained. 'Minneth?'

Antien looked up at his gift guide and Locien was distraught to see tears. 'Minneth? What is wrong?'

'As you spoke… told the story… I saw it in my mind's eye as if I was there. Why?'

'Twas the magic of the telling. Those with great imaginations are able to see such things clear as day. It would have happened the same with Vayna. You are more susceptible to seeing as you are a seer.' Locien smiled. 'Come! It is lunch and I am hungry after dealing with younglings all day.'

… … … … … … … …

Locien slipped into the suite of Vayna and Legolas hoping to check on her before his next class. He found her sitting in the window seat in the parlor with an open book on her lap just looking out the window.

'Naneth?'

She looked up and smiled tiredly. 'How was class, Locien?'

'I spent most of the class wondering how you were so far in history in one semester.'

'I assume that Antien told you.'

Locien nodded his face growing concerned when Vayna did not move to face him. 'Are you all right, Naneth?'

She shifted in her seat. 'Today is particularly bad, ion.' She struggled to stand and Locien had to help her to an armchair. When she was settled her looked him straight in the face and asked the question he had dreaded since his return. 'How long do I have left, Locien?'

He stood there gaping for a moment before turning and attempting to leave but she grabbed his arm stopping him. 'How long?'

He slowly sat on the floor at her feet suddenly exhausted. 'Naneth… Naneth, I can't.'

But she wouldn't let up. 'Locien Galad, how long do I have left?'

'May… maybe June.' He stood and fled the room hoping that if he left it wouldn't happen. But he knew fate wouldn't let that happen.

… … … … … …

Antien stepped out into the cold January air and made his way to the clearing where Legolas held his classes. He was a little early because he had little homework to do during his free period and decided that he needed some time outside of the castle alone.

He drifted just outside the wards of the practice grounds just walking and thinking about his classes and life at Hogwarts and despite the ups and downs wouldn't trade any moment, even when most of them ended with him in the Hospital Wing.

He reached the gate to the practice ring and whispered the spell so he could enter. It was then that he realized that there was a warming spell on the clearing to make it comfortable during the winter though mostly so that the winter cloaks wouldn't hamper their movements. He looked back to the castle and noticed that some of his fellow students were on their way and sighed knowing that his alone time was coming to an end.

This was his first class with Legolas since before Christmas because of his episodes and Locien forbidding him to return right after vacation ended.

"Well, lookie here. Isn't it the teachers pet that has finally decided to join us." Antien didn't even turn to face his tormentor, who he knew to be Gregory Goyle the third grandson of the known Death Eater. "Was the work out too much for you?"

"Need I remind you, that you were the one that went to the nurse after the first day complaining about muscle camps when I watched you not do the cool down exercises and then complain to Professor McGonagall to be dropped from the class?" Antien still didn't look at his attacker but knew and struck just as he attempted to physically attack him. He managed to pin him easily. "Need I also remind you that I have been training since I could walk and you for barely 5 months." The boy under him squirmed and tried to throw Antien off but wasn't able to. "Do you yield?" The boy nodded and Antien allowed him to get up as he retreated to the other end of the field. He wasn't surprised at all when Legolas appeared and both took house points and gave a thorough tongue lashing for the boy that attacked him.

"Are you all right?" Elladan asked coming up behind him.

"Yes. He is just a bully that needed to be put in his place." Antien sighed and turned to the rest of the class. "It is just so hard because I See where they will all be by the end of the year and not all of it is good. Least of all for Goyle."

"Then why want to tell them because it seems that, and I am citing Goyle for this, that they bring it on themselves."

"They do and that is what is so heart breaking."

Legolas calling them may have ended the conversation but not Antien's thoughts.


	12. Things Become a Little Clearer

Chapter XII:

Antien didn't feel like going to the Great Hall for dinner so he decided to work more with his twin blades. He had had little chance to work with them since acknowledging his gift. He traded blows with Elladan knowing that he was reaching his limit a lot faster that he normally would have. Elladan's stance took a sharp turn and Antien lost one of the blades leading to Elladan striking the killing blow.

'I think we better stop there for the night. You look dead on your feet.'

Antien nodded, broke stance, and went to pick up the blade. Glancing down he caught a glimpse of the writing on the hilt and blade. For an instant he could read and understand the writing. He looked again only to realize that the meaning was gone, yet one phrase stuck.

'Elladan?' The elf looked up. 'What does "Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni ómaryo airetári-lírinen."mean?'

Antien watched his great-uncle pale slightly. 'Where did you --?' _Did Vayna show him those texts that not even his father knows about?_

'I read it.'

'Where?'

'The blade.'

Elladan paled even more. 'So near…'

'What are you talking about?'

'Antien!' The two turned at the sound of James' shout. 'You weren't at dinner.'

'I wasn't hungry.'

'Oh.' James smiled. 'Are you hungry now?'

'He should be,' Locien said jumping from the treetop.

'You are certainly your father's son, Locien,' Elladan said. Locien sent him a strange look but didn't respond.

'Antien, you must eat even if you are not hungry.'

'Peace, Locien. I just didn't want to go to the Great Hall. I was going to go to the kitchens and see what the house elves could make me.'

'Be sure that you do,' Locien said smiling. 'Is Dobby still alive?' he asked as if on after thought.

'Afraid not,' James answered. 'But his offspring are,' he added.

… … … … …

Locien would always remember the hyper house elf that once worked for his family and when Dobby worked for them he was slightly freaked out by him, but knowing that he was gone changed things, at least until he met the elves he fathered.

If Dobby was hyper, it was nothing like his children. Locien sent a glare at his student as the young elves danced around him. After James let it slip that Locien knew Dobby the elves just wouldn't leave and he had to endure the questions and amused looks sent from his honorary nephews.

'Are you quite done?' Locien hissed to his student.

"Oh, now you've done it," James said.

'What are you talking – oomph!' Locien was flat on his back with the elves sitting on his chest looking at him with wide eyes.

''You're a speaker?" the smallest elf asked.

"Uh… yes?"

"Don't even think about it," cut in Antien's voice sharply. Each of the elves turned to him with fear in their eyes. "He won't like it and he's not very nice when he's mad."

In tandem the young house elves nodded and climbed off the elf. As they left the kitchens Locien dared to ask what Antien stopped them from doing.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

… … … … … …

Vayna sat in her classroom waiting for the next class to arrive, while she was not quite strong enough to teach she wanted to help Locien as best she could.

She looked out the window at the spring day wishing she were strong enough to enjoy the sunlight. She wasn't even allowed out of her apartment according to her husband but she was getting stir crazy and needed new surroundings, even if it was only her classroom.

The class slowly filed in the surprise clear on their faces as the happily greeted her. Antien only smiled as he took his place in his favorite chair. Yet she almost laughed when she saw the deer-in-headlights look she got from Locien when he walked in after his students.

'Should you be down here, Naneth?' he whispered knowing only Antien could hear him.

"Probably not, but when has that stopped me before?" she answered smiling.

He only grinned back as he turned to the class. "Welcome back to another day, class, and please welcome back Professor Wyatt who I guess is making sure I am teaching you right." Giggles and chuckles swept through the class.

"Now why would I do that, Professor Galad?" Vayna quipped. "From what I have seen on the essays you assigned you have been doing marvelous."

"Yes, well, I would like to get to my lesson."

"Then please do. Don't mind me."

Locien bowed slightly and turned back to the class. As he went on with the lesson Vayna looked over the class. So many she could see the ingrained evil planted by their parents and she only hoped that the future she saw would change that.

'It won't, not really at least.'

'Antien? What are you doing?'

'Don't worry, privacy spell," he answered.

'You've seen something then?'

'Not really, but I can see what the future holds for individuals and its not pretty even with what will happen with my family.'

'You've seen that then?'

Antien nodded. 'But I won't see it.'

'H-how? How do you know?'

Antien smiled. 'I know, but I don't know how yet.'

'You're getting as bad as Gandalf.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.'

'I'm sure you will,' Vayna said kindly as Locien broke through the spell.

"Listen, Antien, I know you know all this stuff but can you at least feign some interest?"

"Sorry, Professor." Antien whispered a goodbye and went back to his seat and started his work.

"How are you today?" Locien asked.

"Well enough," Vayna answered. "Obviously."

Locien smiled sheepishly. "I know that but I can't help but ask."

"I know, Locien." Vayna stood, slowly, and made her way to the door. "I need to return before Liam finds out I'm not in our rooms."

"You do realize that the rumor will circulate and he'll find out anyway."

"Yes, but it gives me time to think of a good excuse."

Locien laughed, to which Vayna noticed startled the students. "You should laugh more often, Locien. You scared them," she said as she walked out the door. His laugh only got louder.

…

…

…

…

A/N: I know, I know. I said this was on hiatus and I meant it until I got the inspiration. I credit it to the many favorites and alerts from the site redo. I thank you for all those that have read my stories and I hope you will stick with me.

The story picked up a bit with this chapter and I figure it was needed. The story is nearing it end but not without huge choices to be made by pivotal characters. It was hinted at, but I know you won't know what it is until it happens.

Anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy. Any thoughts are appreciated.

P.S. The elvish? Here it is: "The years have passed like swift draughts of the sweet mead in lofty halls beyond the West, beneath the Orange vaults of Varda wherein the stars tremble in the song of her voice, holy and queenly."

I think when I wrote the scene these lines held a different meaning for me than they do know. the Translation is curtsey of Arwen-Undomiel dot com


	13. Time Moves Forward

**Antien**

Description: Antien Potter, second son of the savoir of the Wizarding world, had never seen Hogwarts, but when he enters his 6th year at the school his father once called home, events will be put into motion that will change the course of the wizarding world.

Disclaimer: I do not own that of J.K Rowling or that of JRR Tolkien.

Started: March 12, 2008

**Chapter XIII**:

Antien sat at his desk working through all the work that needed to be done before Easter Break but was really thinking about the most recent vision he had. He had been hearing rumors around the school as to the nature of his family and people were starting to wonder if they were actually human. That made Antien wonder if any of them made a slip in either the language or in the glamours that the elves wore every day.

Still Antien didn't know why the ministry felt the need to butt in. They weren't doing any harm and really doing what the ministry wanted in the first place.

At least that is what they were told when Vayna and the rest took the jobs they did.

"What do they want of us?"

'Antien?'

'The ministry is coming for a visit.'

'What?'

'The ministry feels the need to butt into everything, but I know the new minister just wants to meet us. Fudge was an idiot and lauded the 'fact' that he was 'the best of friends with the Eldar.' I am starting to think that the new one feels entitled to have the same relationship with us.'

'I guess we will have to wait for your father's reaction.'

'I would pay to see that,' Antien said laughing. Locien smiled. Then Antien grew solemn. 'Could you tell Vayna about this? I still have a ton of work to do and little time to do it in.'

'Of course, Minneth,' Locien said as he stood to leave.

He was stopped by the soft voice of his charge. 'Be careful.'

… … … … …

Locien knew there was something wrong the moment he stepped up to the portrait protected door way. He could hear shouts coming from the other side and while he knew that the inhabitants weren't in danger he knew that the shouts of anger he heard weren't very common either.

"Could you tell the Lord and Lady that Locien is here to see them?" Locien asked the portrait's inhabitant. The young girl nodded and disappeared only to reappear right before the door opened and Locien saw Elladan.

The old elf sighed. "You had better come in, Locien."

… … … … … … …

Antien watched his brother closely as the insanely happy looking half-elf unfolded the letter for the fourth time. James had shown up not long after Locien left to work together on homework. They figured they would work better together and keep each other on topic.

"How is Anna doing?" he asked catching his brother by surprise. Antien was sure that James expected him to get him to do his work.

"How did you know it was her?" James asked.

"Easy," he answered. "The only people you write to are Anna, Mum, Dad and Lily. With the occasional Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius, but I seriously doubt that any of them would put that kind of smile on your face."

James just smiled again. "She is well and looking forward to when we can see each other again."

Antien smiled. "Did I not say you would have a good year, brother?"

"You saw this?" James asked surprised.

"Amongst other things, but yes."

James' face turned contemplative. "What of--?"

"You know you really don't want me to answer that."

James leaned back in his chair and just looked at his younger brother. "I know, but I just don't like to watch her suffer. She tries to hide it but we can all tell that it's becoming harder and harder for her to hide."

… … … … …

"What would you have me do, Legolas? Sail? Leave all of you to face what is to come?" Legolas flinched. "Because we all know that you will need me before the end and if I sail now we will be condemning Antien to certain death!"

"But why won't you tell me?" Legolas pleaded his tone softer than before from his place at Vayna's feet. Locien instantly knew that it was a bad day by the way she was sitting on the couch with her hand clasped in her lap. He could also tell that the argument was between them and the moment the door opened they had stopped shouting. "Why won't you just tell me?"

"Because I can't," came her soft answer.

"Can't or won't?"

"I just can't!" Vayna exclaimed with more venom in her voice than anyone of them thought her capable of. Legolas reeled back a bit before she reached out and grasped his hands. "Why can't you just accept that I can't tell you?"

"Because I love you so much that I can't bear to watch you be in so much pain. I don't want to watch you fade yet everyday I see less and less light in your eyes."

There was a small gasp, Locien looked over to his uncles and he knew that they had just realized what was going on. He smiled sadly as he turned back to his parents.

Vayna caressed Legolas's cheek as she smiled at him tiredly. "And I don't want you knowing and dreading the day that I fade completely. I don't want you looking on me with pity in your eyes. I want you to love me every moment that we have left without the worry of my death. We have lived a long time, Legolas, and I am at peace."

"But I am not," Legolas responded earning a small laugh from her.

"We still have time to change that." She smiled and again caressed his check before looking up at Locien. "And what have you come for, ion-nin?"

"I come bearing news from Antien," Locien started. "It seems that the Ministry of Magic has heard rumors of us being here and are coming to investigate. They will be here within the month."

Locien exchanged a glance with Vayna and she understood his meaning. "Very well then. We will just have to put on a great show, now don't we?"

… … … … … … …

A/N: This chapter is coming after a lot of thought going into the ending of the story, and while it is still a few chapter's off (I don't know how many so a few is a few) this story is nearing its end. This chapter has left me with a melancholy feeling knowing the struggles I am putting Vayna through, but if not many of you know this, her issues have been going on a lot longer than these two stories, it just… I don't want to finish that statement. It'll give too much away.

Sorry this took so long and that it is so short. The story felt the need to end where it did. Even then I hope you enjoyed it.


	14. Duel Day Dawns

Antien

Description: Antien Potter, second son of the savoir of the Wizarding world, had never seen Hogwarts, but when he enters his 6th year at the school his father once called home, events will be put into motion that will change the course of the wizarding world.

Disclaimer: I do not own that of JK Rowling or that of JRR Tolkien.

Rating: T

Started: March 12, 2008

**Chapter XIV:**

The warm air was stifling for the students who were denied the ability to be outside because of end-of-year exams.

Antien sat with James, Rose, Hugo, and Alexa in his rooms all studying for the grueling tests. Antien was just putting the finishing touches on his Transfiguration Essay when the door opened and Locien walked in. The others at the table looked up with concern at the look on the elf's face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Headmistress McGonagall just received a missive from the ministry," Locien explained. "Minister Revelin will be here within the week with his entire entourage with him."

Antien stood and went to his window. "He's coming because of me."

James' gaze sharpened. "What?"

"He heard of my gift and is coming to claim it."

"What makes him think he can?" Alexa asked.

"He can't," Hugo answered. "Because of our –" Rose elbowed him making his stop.

To avoid another angry Alexa tirade at being left out, James continued, "We will just have to let him know that he can't have Antien in the nicest and sweetest way possible."

They would have thought him serious of it weren't the gleam in his eyes.

"What do you have in mind, James?"

"We're just going to let him know exactly who he is dealing with."

"How?" Hugo asked.

Antien smirked. "We use the dueling tournament."

"What have you Seen?" Locien asked.

Antien shrugged. "Nothing."

Locien's eyes narrowed. "Antien…"

"I'm telling the truth!" Antien responded.

"But it is a good idea. Each of us knows that we will win our year. We have been training too long for us not to."

"But Antien and I are in the same year," Rose said. "And despite my skill I will never beat him."

"I'm not participating."

"What?"

"My specialty is the twin blades and despite all the training we did we didn't really cover them. The win would be too easy," Antien said. "Makes you a shoe in to win."

"But won't the other students complain that they have not chance to win and ask that we be removed from the tournament?" Hugo asked.

"Our classmates are jealous. They would just love to beat us at our own game and in consequence show our power to the Minister," James explained.

"What power?" Alexa asked and they all remembered then that she was there. Each of them, excluding Locien who was smirking, looked sheepish as they turned to her. "What are all you on about?" They long had forgotten that nothing had been explained to her, not even who Antien really was.

James looked at his brother with a considering look in his eye. Antien met his gaze and nodded. He turned to Locien who also nodded. Both closed their eyes for a moment and Alexa gasped as they changed into their natural forms.

"What the hell?" Alexa asked as she slowly backed away. "What is going on?"

"Alexa? Do you remember when you asked about my name all those months ago?" She nodded. "Antien isn't really a family name. It means 'gift' in my family's… uh… native tongue."

"Native tongue?" She deadpanned but she had stopped backing away.

Antien nodded. "It is the language of the Elves, and what you have heard so much of these last months."

"Antien, bottom line it, please," Alexa said. "Tell me the rest later."

Antien then decided to say it all in one breath. "The Potter family is descended from Kings, so when James talks about power he is talking about out father ruling the Wizarding World."

"You forget the muggle one as well," Locien interjected.

The brothers flinched at that.

"So your father could be king?" Alexa asked.

"My father will be king." Antien said and all but Locien stared at him.

"Ortorno?" James asked.

"Later," Antien said turning away.

"So what's the plan?" Rose asked.

"Make sure we all win," James said.

"Intimidate the Minister," Antien continued.

"And make sure he doesn't get Antien," Locien finished.

"It's a plan then," Rose said, clearly wondering if that was truly it.

"Great! And we get to have fun doing it," Hugo said bouncing on his heels. The others just sent the strangest look to him and he stopped. "What?" They only laughed.

… … … … … … … …

Alexa cornered Antien just as the rest were about to head to bed. As the rest filed out of the room and Locien headed to his own room up the stairs Alexa forced her cousin into his favorite chair and waited for him to continue. He had yet to reapply the glamour and she was still caught off guard by the strange yet natural look he sported.

"Now explain this to me slowly…" Alexa started. "Who… what are you?"

Antien sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get much sleep that night. "I am an Elf, an Eldar. It is the first race that lived in this land. For thousands of years they have watched over their younger brethren, the mortals…" He paused when something occurred to him. "Didn't you pay attention in Professor Wyatt's class?"

"That's what she was talking about?" Alexa whispered as if it just dawned on her. "That's what you are?"

Antien nodded. "So are Elizabeth, her husband and twin cousins. But my parents… my parents are something strange. They were born human and something changed in them. We still don't know entirely what happened, but they are now elves with everything, including advanced healing, the advanced hearing, which we didn't like at all when we were younger, the immortality –"

"They're immortal?" Alexa interrupted.

Antien nodded. "Same as Elizabeth, Liam and the twins." He took a breath. "And same as me."

They were silent for a moment while Antien didn't dare to even look at her at least until Alexa yawned. At that point he thought that it hadn't even sunk in what he said so he let it drop.

"You better head to bed. If you have any other questions you know where to find me."

She nodded and picked up her bag. She turned as she reached the door. "I still don't understand everything, but even with all this weirdness, you don't have to worry that I will not abandon you or your family. How can I when we are family?"

Antien smiled as he heard the portrait close.

'She will certainly be an asset to your father.'

Antien looked at his teacher who was standing on the staircase leading up to the bedrooms. 'Yes, she certainly will be.'

… … … … … … …

The morning was clear and cool as Antien stood on the training field. He crouched down checking the hard ground. That day the tournament was going to start and the minister was going to visit and while Antien wasn't going to participate he was going to serve as a judge to make sure that every one fought honorably.

He knew the best way to test the ground was to train himself, thus from the sheaths he had on his back he drew his blades and went through the warm up exercises. Then slowly he picked up speed. As he covered the ground he noticed where the missteps could happen and where the students could stumble. He also knew where the better students could get the high ground.

He turned and stopped short when he came face to face with Alexa.

"You're right," she said. He looked at her strangely. "The win would be too easy."

It took him a few moments but as he broke his stance he started laughing. She laughed with him as he sat next to his favorite tree in the field. She dropped down next to him and watched as he polished the twin blades.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Testing the field for later."

"Oh." Alexa leaned back as Antien sheathed the blades. "What do the runes mean? On the blades?"

"I don't really know," Antien answered. "But I will find out when I need to." She seemed to accept the answer and by the look on her face she had more, but before she could continue the three dueling professors interrupted them. Antien knew the look on Alexa's face as they walked up. She was trying to envision them as she saw Antien that night yet Antien knew that they didn't look much different as elves than they did as humans the small changes that included rounded ears and shorter hair, but Alexa didn't know that.

"How are the grounds, Antien?" Legolas asked.

"Perfect," he answered. "Certainly ready for the students."

Legolas nodded and deposited the swords they would be using near the gate.

"It's almost breakfast so you better get going." Antien nodded and stood before helping Alexa up and heading up to the school.

In honor of the new tournament, classes were cancelled the day before to let the students who would be participating time to get ready. That day classes were cancelled so allow students to watch and cheer on their friends. Not all of them were fighting, only the best from each year including those of the first year. The day would start with the warm up exercises and then the line up would be revealed. Those who were in the class but not in the tournament they had a separate exam for the final grade the next week.

Antien waited with the rest for breakfast to end and the short speech that they all knew Legolas would give to open the tournament. What they didn't expect was the doors opening to allow the minister through. Headmistress McGonagall stood and as fast as her aging body allowed escorted the minister out for a private conversation.

Antien watched as Legolas stood up with a calculating look in his eye before he faced the students. "At 9:30 the warm ups will begin and then at 10:00 the first pairs will begin. I ask that all those who are participating to head down to the grounds and pick out your blade." With that Legolas headed out the door with the twins walking behind him. Antien smiled at his family and stood to catch up.

They met at the gate and covered which groups they would be refereeing.

"Antien you will cover the two lower years because they have the least competitors and will most likely take less time, then when they are done you can help with Elladan. Elladan you will take the third and fourth years. There are more students so that is why I am giving Antien to you. Elrohir you will take the fifth and sixth years. There are less fifth than sixth so if you need help let the other two know. I will take the seventh years but they won't even start until close to dinner. Until then I will drift between the other groups then hopefully by then the others will be done and all of us can cover the final pairing." Legolas stopped as he spied students arriving. "Hopefully this will work out like planned. The students know the rules but so do you." All of the nodded and took their places to lead the warm up.

Antien froze when he heard the harsh voice of Greg Goyle as he and his friends clamored into the gates. "What's this?" Goyle said. "Is the teacher's pet going to beat all of us? I heard he wasn't even participating. Are you scared that we would beat you, Antien?"

"Quite the contrary, Mr. Goyle," Legolas broke in. "Mr. Potter is going to be a moderator to make sure that everyone fights fairly. Plus he has graciously agreed to give us a demonstration on why he is not fighting today." Antien nodded and smiled a little. He knew it was Legolas' way of avoiding future conflicts. "Be careful, Mr. Goyle, we would not want you unable to fight today because of your petty remarks."

"Whatever," Goyle countered. "As long as he doesn't make me lose, I don't care."

"Don't worry, Goyle, I have more honor than that." Goyle sent him one last glare before heading off to choose his blade. Antien shook his head and looked around to the young first and second years gathered around him. "Welcome! And I hope you are all ready for today." He could see that a few looked a little green. "You don't have to worry about anything. This will be just a friendly contest to see how much you have learned this year. You all know the rules and you know that a ward will be placed around your area so be careful of that. Are there any questions?" When none came, Antien smiled. "Don't worry, you'll all do great!"

From across the field he heard Legolas call them to gather around to which they did. "I know that you are all looking forward to today even if you aren't among the competitors, but before we begin we have a bit of a demonstration. I know that many of you wondered why Antien Potter is not on the roster. It is because of the type of fighting style that he has been taught to which you have little to no experience with. So in the idea of fun I have asked him to show you why. Antien?"

Antien headed to the front of the group and gestured for Legolas to stand opposite him. "In the idea of fun, Professor Wyatt." To which Legolas smirked, drew his own blades and circled them in his hand.

…

…

…

…

…

A/N: This chapter started to get away from me and I needed a place to end it. Hopefully the cliffhanger isn't too bad… Anyway, I have been on a creative spree the last few days and it has given me this! And as far as I can tell there are only two maybe three chapters after this. That just feels right, but who knows.


	15. Minister's Folly

Antien

Description: Antien Potter, second son of the savoir of the Wizarding world, had never seen Hogwarts, but when he enters his 6th year at the school his father once called home, events will be put into motion that will change the course of the wizarding world.

Disclaimer: I do not own that of JK Rowling or that of JRR Tolkien.

Rated: T

Started: March 12, 2008

A/N: HUZZAH! Another chapter! And Finally! I got to the point in the story that has been coming for a long time! So if you have any comments feel free to give them! Enjoy!

**Chapter XV**:

They circled each other slowly, each surveying the grounds for the fight. The students gave them a wide berth not knowing what to expect. Antien feigned right but knew that Legolas wouldn't fall for it went low. The elf jumped over the blade and countered with his own attack and so on.

They went back and forth with blow after blow. Antien could see the looks of amazement on his classmates faces. Antien caught the laughter in his teacher's eyes as he turned away a blow and returned his own. Antien whipped around and catching Legolas with his back toward him and caught him at the throat. Antien, seeing his chance, quickly disarmed his teacher of one blade but Legolas twisted out of his grip before he could get to the other and the fight continued. While Antien knew it was really awkward to fight with one blade Legolas made it look easy, but as the fight went on Antien realized what had happened. Only by then it was too late. Legolas easily disarmed him and placed his single blade to the youngling's throat.

"I yield," Antien said and Legolas released him. Despite the fact that he had lost he saw looks of respect starting to grow in his classmates' eyes. The two bowed to each other in respect and Legolas turned to the rest of the students.

Legolas didn't even address the spectacle that had happened just said, "If you will now proceed to your dueling areas we will begin."

The students scrambled after that not wanting to be the last one to their area. The first and second years looked down right terrified as Antien approached a look to which Antien chuckled lightly. "Your opponents are your only worry," Antien said smiling. "The rules were explained to you and it is best if you remember them. We will start with you first years as based on the pairings posted. So you second years and those that are not fighting yet, if you will go the edge of the ward and get comfortable we will begin."

The morning went quickly for the first and second years. The fights being the best they could be for so young people. When they were finished and among those eating lunch Antien drifted to help Elladan as best he could. His group was more vicious in their fighting with the ingrained house rivalries taking over much of the time. Yet closer to three many of the fights had been decided and Elladan sent Antien to help his twin. The fifth and sixth years were much more subdued in their fighting styles choosing to be calculated in their moves. Many of the fights looked more like chess matches than sword fights. Antien only smiled as Rose and Hugo won their respective years with little difficulty. The fact was only obvious to the trained eye.

They took a break close to dinner to which the house elves made a picnic dinner in the training grounds as he seventh years nervously looked around as they prepared for their fights. The seventh years was the second smallest group, second only to the first years and Antien looked at them he saw even without THE sight, who the final two were going to be and he didn't like it one bit.

"Are you ready, James?" he asked as his brother smiled at him.

"This is the moment of truth," he said. "Of course, I'm ready." Antien spied the rest of the teachers walking down and he noticed that their parents were among them.

"What's going on?" James asked as his brother stood.

"I don't know," Antien said staring at the group.

James snorted. "You don't know?"

"It's not funny, James. Something is going on and I don't know what it is."

"They probably want to watch the finals. That's all."

Antien didn't buy it. There was an underlining current of tension surrounding the group that Antien knew something was not right, at all.

After the group settled down, Legolas stood. "We come together this night to celebrate all the hard work that these students have put into their studies this year. Would each winner please step forward?" The six winners gathered in a line before the blond elf. "You who won for your year have done exemplarily. Enjoy your victory and use what you have learned here as a guide for your future endeavors. Your strength may be needed in the end." Each of them nodded and Antien noticed that even the Slytherin winner seemed pleased by the praise. Legolas nodded at them and they returned to their friends. "Now if the seventh years would please step forward?" Each of them stood and walked to stand in front of their teacher. "I have watched all of you from the very beginning of the school year. Watched you get along and fight, win and lose, but most of all I have watched you grow both in your fighting skill and in everything else. You have become fantastic students both in the fighting ring and inside the classroom. Tonight is to show us what you really have learned. If the first pairing head to the wards, we will begin."

From there the pairings began and as each student was eliminated Antien knew that he was right. Between duels Antien let his eyes wonder and he saw the respect for his brother and contempt for Goyle as he used every legal (and even not so legal) trick to win his way through the fights. So Antien was not surprised at the unrestrained fighting between his brother and Goyle. It was only when Goyle drew blood that the entire family and school grew worried. Legolas tried to end the fight but Goyle wouldn't have it and only when he uttered an orc-ish curse did the vision that Antien had been waiting for came crashing through him.

_Ahead of him stood the minister of magic, but not eh same name that had been elected the few years before. This man had been taken over by his greed and lust for power. Next to him stood another man cloaked in black. _

_"You have done well, Minister, and now it is time for your reward." Antien saw the blade being pulled back before he hut his eyes, but that didn't stop him from hearing the noise of blade into flesh. He opened his eyes long enough to see the vision change and once again he saw the man in black but this time he sat upon a throne and was directing his minions around what Antien knew to be the Ministry building. _

_The vision changed again but this time it showed him being taken by the minister and how it would stop the dark future from coming to pass. So he knew as his vision cleared what he had to do._

… … … … … … …

Out of the corner of his eye James saw his brother go down and Locien rush over to him. He realized what it meant when he saw the minister stand from among the teachers and start over for his brother. So with that in mind he used his superior skill and training to disarm the idiot that tried to kill him. Goyle was restrained by his uncles before James had made five steps. He was almost to Antien when his father stepped between them and minutely shook his head no. Behind Estel Locien was trying to get Antien to tell him what he saw.

"Minneth, what did you see?" Locien asked.

"Darkness."

"What--?"

"Protect Naneth Vayna, okay?" Antien asked as he looked up at his mentor. Locien could only nod as the ministry men came around them and roughly retrained the young elf.

"Just what do you think you are doing?!" He heard his mother exclaim, an exclamation that was echoed throughout the training grounds.

"I am taking what is rightfully mine," the minister stated simply as if commenting on the weather.

James had had enough even as he gripped his blade he knew he could not kill the man even if he wanted to. He stole a glance at his captured brother and knew he couldn't just stand there any longer. He maneuvered around his father and charged.

'Neurion! Daro!' James stopped dead and his father swept passed him, his features dark and angry. "You _will_ release my son." Each word was punctuated and any person in their right mind would have listened to him.

"I think not," the minister said haughtily. "This boy is a danger to the ministry and the stability of this country and as such he must be taken into custody. Such is the law."

"The law twisted for your own aims!" Rose cried out from behind James. He could tell she was upset. He turned slightly to see his cousin between Hugo and Alexa and all three were almost in tears.

"Regardless, it is the law," the minister said and turned to leave.

"In the name of the King of Gondor and Arnor, I command you to stop!" The entire crowd gasped and the minister and his men stopped.

The minister turned clearly sneering. "What right do you have to invoke such a name?"

"As the Line's Protectors, we have every right!" Vayna shot back as Legolas, the twins devoid of Goyle and Locien took their places around her. James gasped quietly when he realized they had done it without their glamours.

The minister scoffed. "As if the line still exists. It probably died out centuries ago."

James saw his father tense at the remark and almost wanted to hit the man again… as if he got to a first time.

"You know who we are," she said gesturing to her family. "You know the power we hold, then answer me this: why would we still be around if the line did not exist?"

"Then why are you here?" James rolled his eyes at the question and his saw his father stare blankly at the man clearly trying to figure out how he got elected. "If the Line is still around then why are you at Hogwarts of all places?"

Locien laughed even as Vayna shot him a glare. "Are you really that dense? Because to everyone else the answer to that question is perfectly clear. The heir _is_ at Hogwarts."

The minister pretended as if he didn't hear him but James could tell that he was fuming. "If you want to see your _son_ again then you will go through the proper channels at the Ministry."

James growled lowly but at a look from his father he stayed where he was. Estel nodded. "To the Ministry then."

The minister smiled gleefully before ordering his men forward. Throughout the whole ordeal Antien was quiet and calm, as if he had expected it and knew what he was doing, James only hoped he did.

His father then turned to the rest of the family. "Locien, is the ship ready?"

"Ship? What ship?" Legolas asked.

Estel looked sheepish. "I borrowed with full consent of the Headmaster, the Drumstrang Ship. I know that it is not the ideal vessel but we don't have much time." He looked pointedly at Vayna as he said it and she smiled sadly. "We won't have much time for goodbyes if this goes according to the plan Antien sent me just moments after… the minister took him. So…" He looked stricken for a moment when he realized what he was about to say. "Vayna, Legolas, the twins and Locien will head for the ship –"

"Not me," Locien said interrupting.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.

Locien thought back to the fight his two parents had the few weeks before and smiled sadly. "I do not belong in the undying lands, at least, not in this body. I am going with Estel to the Ministry."

"Fine," Estel said eager to get going. "I will be going to he Ministry to retrieve Antien where he will meet you at the ship and you will sail _without_ looking back."

…

…

…

…

…

A/N: Happy Birthday, Harry!


	16. Estel, Hope

**Antien**

**Description:** Antien Potter, second son of the savoir of the Wizarding world, had never seen Hogwarts, but when he enters his 6th year at the school his father once called home, events will be put into motion that will change the course of the wizarding world.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own that of J.K. Rowling or that of JRR Tolkien.

**Started:** March 12, 2008

**A/N:** I know it has been months since I last updated this story, but it is here now. I have been struggling with how I will get to the ending that I had envisioned since first starting this tale back in 2008. I do not ask for any reviews because I do not write for reviews. I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. If you are so inclined to leave a response, then it is most welcome. Until next time, my dear readers!

**Chapter XVI**:

Antien remained calm as Minister Raelin pulled him through the crowded ministry halls. He was silent as Raelin roughly pushed him through the Wizengamont Chamber doors. He didn't speak as he was forced on his knees in front of once-was Chief Warlock's seat and he remained that way as the dark figure before him stood and slowly glided forward. Raelin pulled at his hair and forced his head up to look at the sneering face of the cloaked man.

Antien could not only feel the darkness that radiated from the man but he could see it in his eyes, eyes so blue that reminded him of Naneth Vayna.

'Ah, Antien Estelion,' the man sneered.

Antien bowed his head mockingly as best he could being restrained. 'Hir nin.'

The man sneered at the sarcastic title before glancing at the minister. "You have done your job. Release him." At the wave of a hand Antien felt his head released and the minister step away from him. "You do realize that you will not escape," he said as he moved up the dais.

"That remains to be seen, hir nin," Antien countered. The man turned sharply glaring at him.

Then he smiled. "You hold much faith in those you call family but they will fail you in the end. They always do."

"You sound as if you have experience in the matter," Antien replied sarcastically.

The smile turned into a sneer. A hand came up and Antien felt his head whip back as the Raelin backhanded him. His tongue darted out to taste the blood that had collected on his lips. He spared the Minister a glare before turning back the man in black. "Well then, it seems that you have more than a little experience in the matter."

"You have a lot of cheek for one so young," the figure commented sitting on the throne like chair.

"I learned from the very best."

He smiled. "Then you will have to learn how to be silent."

Antien snorted. 'Not bloody likely.'

'And why is that?'

'I am the middle child. I learned very early how to be loud.'

The figure chuckled. "Then you will have to learn some respect, if you are going to serve on my council."

… … … …

Alexa looked on the controlled chaos with utter confusion. All around her she saw Antien's family loading the ship that had appeared from the Black Lake. Both sets of twins, James and the rest of men were carrying crates of food, clothing, books and miscellaneous items from the castle. The women were organizing the crates dividing them to what cabin they were supposed to go to. Alexa sat on the shore on a rock watching the family work wondering where her place was.

"I was like you once," someone said. Alexa turned to head to see Tonks, Auror friend to Estel and wife to Remus Lupin. She was holding a bag full of books no doubt from Vayna's classroom and looking at Alexa with concern in her eyes. "It is because of Harry that I got to know this world inside our own."

"There is so much that I don't know," Alexa whispered.

"There is so much that this world has forgotten." Tonks said, leaning against a tree. "And we have the opportunity to remind them."

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked.

Tonks smiled. "Harry will need his family before the end. Especially when he is about to lose so much."

Alexa turned back the shore and watched the group. She hardly understood wizarding culture only to be thrust into another. She felt Tonks' hand on her shoulder and took the proffered comfort. There was a sudden shout and Alexa saw Vayna collapse and suddenly be surrounded by the rest of the family. Both Alexa and Tonks rushed to the ship.

"What happened?" Tonks asked quietly.

No one answered for a moment before Elrohir all but whispered, "Valar, please, bring them quickly."

… … … …

'You realize that I have never actually been here before, right?' Estel whispered as the two hid just outside the visitor's entrance.

'It's okay,' Locien responded watching the entrance while analyzing those coming and going. 'I have.' His features sharpened and Estel knew he was remembering his former life.

'So what is the plan?' Estel asked.

'I have been going over the plans for the Ministry that Lucius made me memorize,' Locien whispered.

'To do what? We don't even know where in the Ministry they are.' Estel watched as Locien's smiled sheepishly at him.

'That is true.'

'Plus they know we are coming. So why not just walk up to the door and ask where they are?' Estel asked and Locien for a moment considered the idea.

"Because you are liable to get your selves killed that way," a new voice said. The pair of elves turned and saw Neville Longbottom fully dressed in leather battle gear.

"Uh, Neville?" Estel gestured to the armor and Neville smiled.

"It's amazing what you can find in old family vaults when you put you mind to it." Locien stifled a snort.

Estel smiled. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

Neville returned the smile. "I would think that is rather obvious."

Estel gestured to the sword at the man's side and Neville's mood turned grim. "I have been training to use it since the Battle of Hogwarts. Knowing you, there would have been chance to use it and I was right."

Locien snorted again and Estel sent him a glare. "If you are sure then." Neville nodded. "Then what is the plan?"

"Glamours until we find out where they are." Estel groaned, sick of covering himself in the magic and Neville grinned at him. "I know but I have been needing to come to the Ministry about Herbology I figure I can get you in that way."

"Then you are going to have to do the magic Neville," Locien said. "At least on me."

Neville shot the elf a strange look and Locien looked grim. "It's a long story but basically when I came back I lost all my gifts including my magic."

Estel's lips formed a thin line and Neville looked concerned. "No problem." Neville cast glamour over Locien while Estel fashioned one for himself. "Ready?" The two nodded and they stepped from the shadows.

… … …

Antien's knees were really starting to hurt, but he knew that the man was waiting for Antien's father to arrive. Antien felt the magic shift and he knew that his father had entered the building. With his head bowed he smiled. Now it was only a matter of time until everything fell into place and the Line of Elendil once again took its place and took upon it the mantle of leadership in a world that surely needed it.

Behind him Antien could hear the human Minister muttering even if he could not make out the words.

"Will you shut up!" the man commanded and Raelin suddenly was silent. Antien didn't dare look at the human knowing that he was only silent through magic of the most cruel kind.

'Ada,' he thought. 'Come faster.' Antien felt the evil in front of him shift but didn't dare open his eyes for fear of what he would See. 'Time is running out.'

… … … …

'… _Ada, come faster…'_ Estel stopped dead in the deserted corridor. 'Did you hear that?' he asked his companions who looked at him strangely.

'No…' Locien answered.

"Estel?" Neville asked looking at him nervously.

Estel stood for a moment listening for the voice.

_'… Time is running out…' _

'Antien!' Estel breathed and tore down the hallway. His companions could only watch until they came to their senses and ran after him.

... ... ...


End file.
